Learn to Learn
by Eternally Insecure
Summary: Sidney is all grown up and has a 17 year old daughter attending Woodsboro High. Nothing has happened for nine years and Sid's hoping it will stay that way. Until unknown emails and phone calls, as well as anonymous letters showing up start sending red flags. Soon, Sidney is worried Ghostface is back for her daughter. Rated for graphic details, violence, and language.
1. 9 Years Ago

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along.

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

Adults:

Karen Kolcheck, the goth girl that Randy hooked up with at the video store - Kaitlin Olson

Annabelle Macher, Stu's mother who provides parental guidance to Sidney and Karen - Fionnula Flanagan

Harvey Macher, Stu's father who has helped look after Sidney's children in the aftermath of of what his son and Billy have done - Clint Eastwood

**OC teachers, as the story revolves around Sidney's daughter, and other OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

* * *

**9 Years Ago**

"Sidney, we told you we would watch her. She never went to town, we wouldn't have ever even taken her there in the first place, Sweetheart!"

Sidney sobbed on the floor while she held her seven year old daughter in her arms. She crawled up onto the girl's bed that Annabelle had set up for her whenever Sidney needed someone to watch her if her father were unable.

"I - I know, I know that, Annie. I j-j-just, I can't..." Sidney rocked her little girl in her arms.

"It's okay, Mommy. Daddy will be home soon. I promise."

Sidney's tears subsided thinking that her husband would be home soon. Most people would think her crazy to be with him. Maybe she was. But something changed in her after all of this started. She couldn't understand why all of these people hated so much, but it grew a hatred and an anger in her. Once the little girl in her arms was born, Sidney knew she had to fight harder than she had ever fought before. No one knew who her father was, with the exception of a few important people, and the little girl went by his mother's maiden name so no one would know who either of her parents were. It would hide the taunts the Sidney always feared this poor child would go through one day.

Sometime after sitting in bed with her daughter, Sidney had fallen asleep. When she awoke, she heard laughter down the hall.

_Hallie_.

She knew that happy giggle anywhere. He was home. God, it took him long enough. Sidney slid out of the small bed that she slept in last night. As soon as she stepped out of the door, she ran into a soft, yet cotton-like wall.

"Harvey," Sidney hugged the older man.

Stu's parents were always so kind to her. They were angry with what happened all those years ago, but Sidney was not to blame. The older couple always tried to make sure she knew that.

"Are you okay, Hun?" he pulled her close to his side and walked her down the hall.

"To find out that my 17 year old cousin became a psychopathic killer because she wanted to be me, that's a little unsettling, Harvey."

Harvey let out a quiet sigh and a humph.

"Well, I guess now you know sometimes not everything is what it seems. Remember, three seems to be the magic number. I'm sure all this will blow away after-while, darlin'," Harvey kissed her temple and walked off to lift the little Hallie into the air.

A shrill giggle rang through the house as Sidney descended to the kitchen where she smelt food.

She was so glad the Macher's remolded their home after what happened back in '96. It was a little less eerie for her, and after a short period of time it was almost like it never happened. But, it would be a lie if she told you she didn't remember it every time she walked through the kitchen door.

Every time. She saw them. Stu, Billy, mocking her. Trashing her mother. Granted they weren't wrong, her mom was a bit of a whore, but that didn't justify murder. She remembers that small details were made up for news stories so no one would know what really happened that night, but Sidney did. Sidney remembered everything.

As she walked through the door, the tall, muscular figure standing in front of the stove continued to move about and make breakfast.

Damn, he was always good at making food, Sidney mused as she grinned softly at his moving form.

It wasn't until Hallie decided to run in that he noticed she was there.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Hallie ran across the kitchen and leapt into her mothers arms, nearly knocking Sidney to the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey, Hallie Bear come on , Mommy just woke up. Give her a second, okay?" Her husband gently pulled the little girl out of Sidney's arms and leaned to kiss her cheek, "I missed you like crazy, Sid. Both of you. you guys should come with me next time. It's fun. I really think you'd like it."

Sidney smiled.

"Besides, at least I know that when we are half-way across the world, psychos picking up old habits aren't popping up out of the blue."

"Stuart James!" Annabelle chastised.

"Good going, rile your mother up," Sidney grinned cheekily.

Stu shook his head and went back to making food.

* * *

I'm sorry that the intro chapter isn't too long. I will be working on more chapters as this story has been swimming in my head for like a week now and I just need to get it out!


	2. You Choose, You Learn

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along.

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

Adults:

Karen Kolcheck, the goth girl that Randy hooked up with at the video store - Kaitlin Olson

Annabelle Macher, Stu's mother who provides parental guidance to Sidney and Karen - Fionnula Flanagan

Harvey Macher, Stu's father who has helped look after Sidney's children in the aftermath of of what his son and Billy have done - Clint Eastwood

**OC teachers, as the story revolves around Sidney's daughter, and other OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

**OC Teacher's this chapter will be the

Mrs Hammond - A.P. Biology Teacher, Phone Nazi, Life Nazi, Bitch - Reese Witherspoon

Miss Geiger - English 1 Teacher, Newbie, Push-Over - Rose Leslie

Mr Cantrell - College Calculus Teacher, "Is Smarter Than You", Dick, Hater by literally every student except the teachers pets - Joaquin Phoenix

Mr Willis - History/Geography Teacher, wants everyone to understand why History is important, always nice to his students, all of the girls are in school are in love with him - Ben Barnes

Principal Weatherly - has taught almost every subject, been a teacher for 45 years, loves to be around her students as she was never able to have kids of her own - Stockard Channing

Coach Byers - Boys P.E. Coach, also coaches basketball and soccer, kind of an ass, but usually only because he knows his players, and his students, have more potential than they want to show - Josh Lucas

Coach Simley - Girls P.E. Coach, also coaches volleyball and girls field hockey, she's very determined that their team is the best and always expects that her students and players acknowledge how great they are because that's what it takes to succeed in her mind - Isla Fisher

* * *

**Present Day**

"No fucking way! Kirrah, Hammond will kill us if we keep this up!" Laughter boomed through the kitchen as Hallie pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Hallie used both of her hands to hoist herself into a sitting position atop the granite counter top. Her dark and wavy hair flounced around her face as she adjusted to her position.

"No, I just sat on the counter, sorry. Probably should have warned you about that," Hallie laughed as she heard Kirrah chuckle some obscene question about which of them was more absent minded than the other.

"Hey, Hallie bear!" Stu rounded the corner covered in oil and grease and menacingly walked towards his daughter, as though he were going to wrap her into a tight hug.

"Eww! Dad, are you working on the stupid Jeep again!" Hallie squealed as she slid off the counted and sprinted towards her mothers office, "Gotta go, Kir, Dad's a grease monster, at the moment!" Hallie ended her call and dove into the door beside the stairwell.

Sidney had a finger up in the air, as if halting the noise, just in that moment. Stu quickly stopped behind Hallie once he saw Sidney had a phone to her ear.

"Yes, Edgar. I will. Thank you, so much, Edgar, you are amazing!" Sidney beamed as she got off the phone with her publicist. Once she looked up at her husband, she couldn't hide her shock. Her body jolted back and she shook her head.

"This is what I was shouting about," Hallie pointed behind her shoulder with her thumb.

"Stuart James, how many times do I have to tell you that you cannot hug anyone while covered in car grease? It's fucking disgusting, Sweetie. It really is," Sidney deadpanned.

"Thank you, Mom!" Hallie cheered.

"Oh, I'm not finished, and you have been asked numerous times not to shout in the house between 6 a.m. and 4 p.m. because those are office hours. Those are the only hours that I can have full contact with everyone at the agency about the new book. Both of you know this, this isn't anything that's new. What the hell has gotten into you both today?" Sidney looked at the two in front of her. Both gazing at her with uneasy stares.

"It's Grandpa Neil's birthday, Mom," Hallie pipped up. A small crack in her voice hinting at the pain behind her words.

Sidney had been so wrapped up in work, she had yet to really realize what day it was. If she were to be completely honest, she often forgets what month it is with her work load, and all.

"Oh," was all Sidney could manage.

Stu walked Hallie out of the office only to reemerge moments later, alone, cleaning the grease off of his arms with a rag and some cleaner.

"Honey, take the day off. You need it. You are overworking yourself, Sidney, and that isn't healthy. You will eventually cause yourself to lose your mind doing this," Stu plead with his wife.

"Sweetie, I can't act like death isn't normal. He had brain cancer. There was nothing more that could have been done and I understand that. Yes, it still hurts, but I can't let it cause me to not do my job," Sidney's hands were now on either side of Stu's face.

He was sitting in the chair in front of her with his elbows on his knees. His large hands were closed gently around Sidney's small wrists. A gentle smile appeared on Stu's face and Sidney quickly knew why.

**October 03, 2000**

Sidney didn't know why she was here. The stark white walls, the bars all over the place.

She knew this was a bad idea. Terrible. If Randy were here, he would kill her... She huffed at her accidental pun.

The security guard glanced in her direction.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't-"

"I've seen this episode too many times to count, Miss?"

"Prescott. But, you can call me Sidney," she offered the tall, muscular man who was leading her through the halls.

"Sidney, I've worked here since I was 21 years old, that was some thirty years ago now. I've seen many a man and a woman come in here to see somebody they ain't seen in years, only to have an inner meltdown cause they ain't sure that coming here's the right thing to do. But, I wanna ask you something,"

Sidney had been looking down at her feet as she shifted awkwardly in the hall. This man had seen years of these halls, and he seemed to understand more about humans that any scientist or doctor could tell. She glanced up at him upon his question.

"You got anywhere better to be? I mean, you did bring yourself all the way down here, didn't you? Ain't nobody else that put you in whatever means got you here?" The man was gingerly asking her these questions. As you would to someone you'd known your whole life.

"I guess you're right. I did come down here because I thought this was where I'd find answers," she told him honestly.

"Well, you ain't never gonna find out if you don't walk through the door," he pointed to the threshold that Sidney was still pondering entering.

A small crossed her face, "You're right. Thank you, Sir."

The man shook Sidney's hand before she followed the next security guard down to the next hall.

Sidney's boots quietly clanged on the linoleum flooring as she closely followed the fast man through the maze of white walls.

"AY! You got a visitor!" The fast guard shouted into the room.

The lanky form standing in front of a window was the only one around. She assumed that he chose to stay indoors. No one told her anything.

"Hey," her voice felt shrill to her own ears. As though it wasn't hers. But, she knew he would recognize her.

As he turned, his bright blues catching her dark brown orbs, her voice registered the last thing he said to her.

_I always had a thing for ya, Sid!_

She cringed. She was sure he knew why.

Stu leaned back and sat on the window sill.

A small laugh threatened to escape, but somehow, Sidney managed to hold it back. It was terrible, but all that she could think about was how he looked just like he did that night, only now Stu Macher was wearing all white.

"H-he-hey, Sid. Or sh-should I call you, Sidney, now?" Pain. Hurt. Fear. Rejection.

She could feel every emotion radiating off of him.

Billy was going to frame Stu for everything. Stu testifying against Billy was the only reason he was in this hospital instead of prison.

That night, many lies were told to keep quiet on the murders and the murderers.

Most people only knew that two boys were the killers. Billy was the only confirmed killer in Woodsboro's news stories and newspaper articles. Stu's involvement was kept quiet as he was serving time in a Psychiatric Facility for what he had done. He had now been at this hospital for four years, and this was the first time Sidney could bring herself to come visit.

"Can I ask you something, Stu?"

He looked at her. Shock very clear in his demeanor. Stu tensed as she took a step closer from the doorway.

Sidney took a seat on the double seat in front of him.

"Sure," he looked at his feet, and Sidney had to force herself not to laugh because only moments ago she was doing the same.

"Why did you do it? Don't say peer pressure, or give me some lame bullshit excuse. I want to know the truth, Stu. To be honest, I came here cause I feel like you're the only one who will actually tell me anything," Sidney confided in him.

Stu scoffed, "What about Randy? I'm sure he wouldn't mind to-"

"No," her voice cracked as she forced back tears, "Randy, um, R-ran-dy can't help. H-he's um, he's dead, Stu," Sidney choked out. Forcing down sobs that she knew wanted so badly to escape.

Stu wrapped his arm around her. He and Sidney were great friends before any of this shit went down between Billy's dad and her mom. Hell, if Billy wouldn't have asked her out, he for sure would have.

The security guard took a step towards them, but Sidney told him she was fine, causing him to take a step back.

Stu put his large, lithe hands on either side of her face, her tiny little fingers barely wrapping around his wrists, "Sid, listen to me, I fucked up. I know I did and there is nothing that I can do to fix it. If you need my help, I'll be here, but I can't answer your question cause truly my only answer would make you hate me more than you already do."

Sidney sniffled as she let a single sob escape, "Just tell me, Stu. I wanna know why?" Tears slid down her cheeks making him hate himself more now than he had in the past four years.

"Because, Sid, I did it because Billy asked me to. He was my best friend and I would have done anything for him. It was fucked up and I should have known better! Hell, I did know better, Sid! But I still did it. That's why I am here. Because there is no fixing what I did to your mom. What I helped Billy do to other people. I fucked up, Sid. Me. I did that. On my own. Even if it wasn't my idea, I still did it, and actions have consequences. And I am so sorry that you are paying for the actions of everyone else around you, Sidney, I really am."

Sidney felt relief. It was shitty. Yeah, she hated his reason, but he was honest with her. And he felt remorse for his actions. That surprised her more than him admitting what he had done. She felt relief because she knew that deep down, as big of an ass as Stu Macher was, he truly felt bad for what he had done.

**Present Day**

Hallie's curls fell freely around her face as she readied herself for school. First day of Senior year and she was going to make it the best day ever.

She adjusted her phone onto the vent clip she had managed to creatively attach to her mirror and began to FaceTime her best friend, Kirrah.

"Hal! You are going to be late for school!"

"How do I look?" Hallie asked as she did a once-over in the mirror.

Her outfit perfectly fit her body, she was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with a Rocky Horror Picture Show icon on the front and Riff Raff's face on the back, ripped straight-leg jeans that were a dark shade and lighter colored around the front of her thighs, black Vans, and a black faux leather jacket that had a linen hood and linen around the wrists. Her wavy hair was left loose and the red on her shirt accentuated the red lower half of her hair. Hallie was also wearing a silver pair of bar drop earrings that matched the silver ring on her middle finger that her father gave her for her 16th birthday. In the center of the ring was a red stone. Garnet. She and her father's shared birth month, and oddly enough, they shared the same birthday, as well.

"Gorgeous! BT-dubs, Drew and Mark are high as fuck, and like I sincerely think they believe that we wanna all be on Lil Wayne's before entering Hammond's class. Bish, I may go up in there acting a fool, but my ass is not going in her class higher than the mother fucking empire state building!" She whisper-yelled to Hallie.

Hallie took in her friends outfit from the shoulders up. Of course, Kirrah's blonde hair was done in curls today, her hair was cut off at her chin, making her face look more prominent than the scar that she got from the car accident she was in on her 16th birthday while out with friends. On top of her head was a pastel beanie that had a galaxy pattern on it, her sweater was off-white and slightly baggy, but if Hallie knew Kirrah as well as she thought, it was a crop top. Her ears were adorned with white gold hoops and her nose with a white gold tribal septum ring.

"Alright, Boo, Dad's shouting so it must be time to leave. See you in, fifteen!" Hallie blew a kiss to her best friend. She and Kirrah had been friends since freshman year when they were put in class with Drew and Mark and the four of them were stuck together all year. They all actually learned to get along quite well, albeit, their differences cause issues sometimes, but they are still close.

"Tell me your two pot heads don't plan on dealing at school today? I don't feel like hearing about it from Uncle Dewey," Stu mocked as he got into the black 2004 Toyota 4Runner that he loved so much.

"Dad!" Hallie groaned as she buckled her seat belt.

"Listen, I hear about it from your mom when she hears about it from Dewey. I just don't want to hear about it, so please, tell them to chill. We all know, Hal, we were literally teenagers not all too long ago. But they need to calm down."

Hallie knew her dad wouldn't be talking to her about it if it wasn't necessary, "Okay, Dad, I'll tell them Sheriff Riley's on the look-out."

Stu nodded as they drove down the long dirt road that led to the highway. He loved that he and Sidney moved out to the outskirts. He wanted Hallie to go to Woodsboro. With the exception of what he had done, Woodsboro was still a good town. The school made sure the kids learned, everyone checked on everyone, it was nice. It was home.

Hallie looked at her dad as he stared off down some old roads. She smiled. Her dad would reminisce about his past, but he would never go into detail. She wanted him to be truly happy, but she felt like he was holding a grudge. But not against anyone around him. It was like he was holding a grudge against himself and she could feel it. But she just couldn't figure out why.

On the drive to school, Stu and Hallie played various types of musics ranging from she and Stu's shared love of Blink-182, to his love of Nirvana, and her newfound love of Grandson. Stu would never admit it out loud, but she had a good taste in music. She was his and Sidney's kid, after-all, so it shouldn't surprise him too much. He and Sid always shared their love of music.

As they arrived at the school, Hallie sighed with her hands in her lap as she stared off at her peers.

"Hey, Dad?" Hallie finally spoke.

"Yup?" Stu turned to face her.

Hallie smiled at the goofy look on her father's face. It was almost like he could never be serious. Almost.

"Didn't you and mom go to Woodsboro High?" She inquired.

Stu's breath caught in his chest, "Hal, you know your mom and I don't like to talk about our past, babe-o."

"But, Dad-" Hallie tried to push her father, but it wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Hallie, I said we are not discussing it, and you're gonna be late if you keep arguing with me," Stu pointed at the school, "Look, babe-o, I love you, and your mom does too, but there are just some things that are better off left in the past."

knock knock knock

Hallie and Stu both jumped, only to turn to find Hallie's best friend, Kirrah, waving at them relentlessly.

"Hey bestie! Hey Mr. Taylor!" Kirrah waved.

Stu grinned and shook his head, "Hey, Kiddo. You two have a good day, alright!"

Kirrah nodded with a smile and waved as Stu drove away.

Hallie took in the remainder of her friends outfit that she had not seen on their video chat.

Kirrah was indeed wearing a crop sweater, but underneath was a pastel pink and purple tie-dye muscle shirt. Her shoes were lavender Keds, a beautiful, light messenger bag was worn to match her shoes, and a white washed denim jacket was slung over her shoulder carelessly.

"Guess who's higher than the Empire?" Kirrah laughed as she spun in circles.

"No fucking way! Why do they do this to us!?" Hallie groaned as she rubbed her temples.

The duo made their way around the school to the back were Drew and Mark would be waiting. Kirrah dove after Mark, knocking him to the ground and the air out of his chest. Both laughed helplessly as they laid on the ground.

"Oh, that means Taylor is here!" Spiky blond hair turned to face her.

"God, is it me or did you get taller this summer?" Hallie jumped back in fear of her friends change of height.

"Hell yeah! Back in December I was 5'7 and now I am 5'10. It feels nice. Also, I joined the basketball team cause this nimrod convinced my stoned ass that it was a great idea," Drew deadpanned the last sentence as he was aggravated at his best friend.

Mark, who had finally stood up alongside Kirrah- both still trying to catch their breath from laughing, walked towards Drew and Hallie. His brown hair was flipped like usual, his brown eyes sparkled mischievously, as they had the entirety of the time she had been friends with him, and he grinned maliciously, "Basketball is the best way to stay in shape, it's fun, and you get invited to parties where there are hot girls, and free booze, and free food sometimes."

Drew, Hallie, and Kirrah all just stared at Mark.

"I feel like you are too food driven, sometimes, Marky Mark," Kirrah tapped his shoulder and then proceeded to enter the school as the bell began to ring.

"Can I not suffer through a first day back to school in Hammond's class?" Drew whined as they walked to their respective lockers.

Mark shook his head, "Bro, I got Cantrell, suck it."

Drew laughed, "Alright, you're worse off."

Mark shoulder checked his best friend as Drew continued to laugh.

Hallie and Kirrah were to the left of them at their shared locker, a.k.a. Hallie's locker, putting there belongings they didn't need inside.

"Hey, wait.. Pretty sure I have Cantrell first, too. Oh, God, that means I'm stuck alone with the pervie one for an hour!" Kirrah whined.

Mark turned to her and asked, "When did I become the pervie one? I thought I was the quiet one?"

"Mark, shut up, you've always been a pervert. Quiet or not, you're still a freaking perv, Bro," Hallie shut him down quickly. That was one of the reasons he and Hallie were friends, though. She helped keep his ego in check. Mark just flipped her off in response with a grin on his face.

"Savagery," Drew remarked as he grabbed his A.P. Biology book out of his locker.

"So, why are you still chilling in Locker Land?" Mark reached between the lockers and Kirrah, who was standing in front of Hallie, to tap on Hallie's shoulder.

"Meeseeks..." She pointed to the blond.

"How the fuck, do you two always manage to have first period together?" Mark asked as if it were some big conspiracy.

"Mark, do you really have to question everything?" Kirrah countered.

"I'm just saying, it's a little weird, if you know what I'm saying," Mark waggled his eyebrows suggestively and began walking away.

"Eww, fucking weirdo," Kirrah made a disgusted face and, unwillingly, followed in his direction.

"Can they just fuck already and get it the fuck over with?" Drew closed his locker door and faced Hallie.

"You know, for a smart person, Mark isn't all that smart," Hallie and Drew shared a laugh. In the three years they had been friends, they had watched each other face heart break and fear, pain and anger, and it had only made them better friends.

"Let's go," Drew pushed Hallie's back pack that was on top of her shoulders and led her in the direction of their first class.

* * *

Chapter 2, what do you think?


	3. A Longing To Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along.

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

Adults:

Karen Kolcheck, the goth girl that Randy hooked up with at the video store - Kaitlin Olson

Annabelle Macher, Stu's mother who provides parental guidance to Sidney and Karen - Fionnula Flanagan

Harvey Macher, Stu's father who has helped look after Sidney's children in the aftermath of of what his son and Billy have done - Clint Eastwood

**OC teachers, as the story revolves around Sidney's daughter, and other OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

**OC Teacher's this chapter will be the

Mrs Hammond - A.P. Biology Teacher, Phone Nazi, Life Nazi, Bitch - Reese Witherspoon

Miss Geiger - English 1 Teacher, Newbie, Push-Over - Rose Leslie

Mr Cantrell - College Calculus Teacher, "Is Smarter Than You", Dick, Hater by literally every student except the teachers pets - Joaquin Phoenix

Mr Willis - History/Geography Teacher, wants everyone to understand why History is important, always nice to his students, all of the girls are in school are in love with him - Ben Barnes

Principal Weatherly - has taught almost every subject, been a teacher for 45 years, loves to be around her students as she was never able to have kids of her own - Stockard Channing

Coach Byers - Boys P.E. Coach, also coaches basketball and soccer, kind of an ass, but usually only because he knows his players, and his students, have more potential than they want to show - Josh Lucas

Coach Simley - Girls P.E. Coach, also coaches volleyball and girls field hockey, she's very determined that their team is the best and always expects that her students and players acknowledge how great they are because that's what it takes to succeed in her mind - Isla Fisher

Mr Nickelson - Economics/Health Teacher, angry because he has been passed up time and time again for promotion to Principal, Nickelson takes it out on his students, blaming them for his failures in life, as well - Jack Nicholson

* * *

**Present Day**

"And that is why..." Mrs. Hammond droned on and on relentlessly about some biological theories as Hallie drifted off in thought.

She was staring out the window looking at the fountain in front of the school, and the bust of the once-was Principal Himbry. Hallie knew he was murdered at the school back in 1996 when a massacre happened. Her parents don't talk to her about it much. They say it just brings up bad blood to remember horrible things.

_Sidney Prescott._

She had heard the name, knew the story, but never seen the woman's face. She was kept out of media cause she didn't want stalkers, which was understandable.

Nudging on her arm broke her out of her thoughts and she saw Drew looking at her notebook.

"You're already going to need my notes, tsk tsk tsk," he chuckled as he chewed on his pen.

"Day dreaming is a disease, sorry, Meeseeks," Hallie patted his thigh, knowing this would start a war.

Drew had a very obvious crush on Hallie, but she told him that he was too much of a pot head, and that she couldn't even think about dating him cause she had known him since she was 14. Every time she looks at him she sees baby faced Drew and it makes her laugh.

Patting his leg, though, that started a war because he would now make sexual puns every time Hallie remotely said any word or phrase that could be turned sexual. It was a game for them. She fucked with is ego and he, in return, embarrassed the shit out of her. They were messed up best friends.

"It..is..on…" Drew mumbled as he grinned sideways at her.

Hallie only smiled sweetly in response as if she had no clue what he meant.

**RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG**

"Alright everyone, here are your assignments on the edge of the desk. We're taking a new approach to class this year!" Mrs. Hammond's voice boomed through the room.

"So, what's next?"

"Meeseeks..."

"Ah, ah, ah... you started it..." he reminded her as they walked back towards the lockers.

She shook her head, "I have Geography next with Mr. Willis, Drew."

He smiled as she fiddled with her books in her bag and locker. She smashed her finger on a book and cursed, "Ow, fuck me...Nooo… Don't!"

"Oh too late! I would gladly, if only you'd let me," He got close to her ear so he could whisper the last bit, "As fast, slow, rough, however you want. Wherever you want. As long as you want."

Her jaw dropped. He was never that forward about his crush.

"I guess you finally grew balls," she chuckled as she went back to her books, closing her locker when she was done.

"I did. I also have Tutoring for Miss Gieger. She's new. And hot. And right across the hall from Mr. Willis. How convenient is that, Hal?" Drew played with a sugary sweet voice.

She hated him for it because it was sickly sweet and cutting her to the core.

"I will make you pay for this, Drew Drop. I promise you."

Hallie shook her head as Drew smiled as they began walking and caught up with Mark and Kirrah.

"I will not be his lab partner, I will not, I will not, I will not!" Kirrah's arms were crossed tightly across her chest as she pointed angrily at Mark.

"What did you try to throw down her shirt, Mark Anthony?" Hallie asked in an annoyed tone, as she was annoyed with Drew already.

"A piece of gum. And I made it!" He fist-bumped Drew and Hallie punched Drew in the side with little force, just enough to get his attention.

"No. Not funny, Drew."

Kirrah hid behind Drew and huffed angrily.

Drew hugged the smaller girl.

"That was a little wrong of you, man. Couldn't you have done it to someone we aren't friends with?" Drew offered.

"Yeah!" Kirrah shouted in response.

"NO! Kirrah! Let's go to class!" Hallie grabbed Kirrah's arm and pulled her to their class.

"Sorry. I just don't understand why he's such an ass!" Kirrah pouted.

"He's Mark. And for some reason Mark knows no boundaries. Not even with Drew. Promise. I've heard some weird shit, girl," Hallie told her as they sat down in the back of the class in the middle seats.

"Seems like Drew doesn't understand boundaries either some days, though."

Hallie smiled and shook her head. Drew was right, she did initiate the game. She shouldn't have backed out like she did. But something told her that she needed to be cautious today.

She also couldn't help but think about Drew's confession, though. She knew he liked her. Hell, everyone knew he liked her. But, Drew had never been so forward with her. Ever. Maybe his dad coming back home last summer improved his confidence, or helped him learn how to use it.

"Good morning, Class. For those of you who don't know me, I am Mr. Willis. This is Geography, if you're not in the correct room please let me know, I can help you find the correct one." He pointed towards the door. His British accent thick.

The girls all sighed and the boys all groaned.

"No one this time? Alright that's much better." He stood and began handing out the class syllabus.

"This class should be fairly simple. You'll have a few projects, I may allow groups/pairs, what-have-you, your final grade will be comprised of homework, projects, speeches, tests."

The students all groaned when the word 'speeches' was said aloud. This caused Mr. Willis to smile.

"Don't worry, 'Speeches' will also be slideshows that may also be done in groups/pairs."

This lightened the air a bit.

Mr. Willis went through the syllabus rather quickly, then let the class spend the rest of the time on their phones.

The bell rang with a shrill pitch that made everyone jump.

The pair quickly hustled to the hall and began walking to the gymnasium.

"I expect no one to dress out for the first week!" Coach Simley shouted with a wide smile on her face. Her active wear making her look comfortable in the mid-August heat.

Hearing this, both Hallie and Kirrah sighed with relief.

"We can always count on you, Coach Simley, to make our days exponentially better!" Hallie shouted from the doors.

"Hey! I miss my two star players! You were my girls who stuck it out since freshman year. What happened, ladies?" She asked as she hugged them both.

"I just decided to take some time to myself. I strive to be the best, and every accomplishment that I have made makes me feel that way, but I needed some time to unwind for a bit," Hallie told her honestly.

"That's good, though, Hallie. Knowing when you need a break is good." Coach Simley placed her hands on either of Hallie's shoulders and smiled, "I'm proud of you for knowing that line."

"What about you, Kirrah?" She asked the blonde spunkily.

"I decided that one year without sports wasn't going to kill the body I have been working on for two years," She laughed as Coach Simley shook her head with a smile, "No, really, Hallie and I both talked about it and realized the exhaustion we were starting to feel last year around testing and we just thought it would be better to not do it this year," Kirrah nodded as she finished her sentence.

"This is why you are my star players. You take care of yourselves."

She walked back to the rest of the class and began talking the activities they would be doing.

"First thing I really like to go into is Archery. The season is nice and it isn't to awful horrible to get out and shoot some arrows and learn great hand-eye coordination. We also have an indoor set of arrows and goals that we can use in case of weather. Then we do a little indoor hockey which is great for teamwork. I love games that build teamwork as that is a skill you need a tremendous amount of no matter what you decide to do later on in your life, I do not care what anyone else tells you."

The upperclassmen giggled as the underclassmen frowned at the amount of work they would have to do.

"This is Physical Education, guys. You better be ready to get physical," Kirrah winked while laughing.

"Alright, Olivia, thank you and please don't come again."

Both girls turned to see Drew and Mark standing behind them. Drew's hands were in his jean pockets, and Mark's were in his varsity jacket.

"Why are you here?" Hallie asked.

Behind the quad, Girls P.E. went on.

"You girls are good if you'd like to leave," Coach Simley waved the girls off.

The group began wandering the halls. Talking about Willis' class, Gieger's class, P.E. (which the boys were in, as well), and weekend plans after Friday.

The boys walked a little ahead as Mark handed Drew a rolled joint.

"My man!" Drew lit it and leaned up against the glass wall in the corridor.

"Honestly, why do we go back to school on Thursdays?" Mark whined loudly.

"Cause the school board is ran by Satan's spawn," Drew countered with a chuckle and a grin.

"What is that smell?" the girls both questioned as the got closer to the boys.

"Are you guys fucking kidding me, put that out!" Hallie whispered urgently, "Nickelson got moved to this hall!" She ushered them.

"Oh fuck me!" Mark gulped as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Drew began to attempt to hide the joint as footsteps descended down the hall.

"Drew and Mark. Why am I not surprised?" Mr. Nickelson, the aging Economics teacher who was known for being strict, chastised the boys, "You two, however, I am very surprised."

Both girls began to protest before the teacher only shook his head in response.

"Seriously, Mr. Nickelson, this wasn't them. They were just yelling at us!" Mark shouted, angry that Mr. Nickelson would rope Hallie and Kirrah into the shenanigans they had begun themselves.

"You have no proof of this," the man grinned as if he were part Cheshire cat.

"Hank, leave the students to me."

All turned to see Principal Weatherly. The girls internally sighed, knowing that she would be more understanding.

"My office. Now," She pointed up the hall.

Once in the office, Drew and Mark sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk while the girls sat in the exterior part of the office where the secretaries were.

"What in God's name were you two thinking?" Principal Weatherly was angry, livid, in fact, that two of her best students would so much as try what they had.

"First day back. I honestly didn't think about what I was doing," Drew's head hung. He knew his dad was gonna kill him. He knew his _mom _was gonna kill him. If Hallie didn't first.

"It was all my fault, really, Principal Weatherly. I brought it to school, and I handed it to Drew. It really was all on me, I swear!" Mark began defending all of his three closest friends by taking all the blame. On occasion, Mark did fess up for what he did, sometimes, he was an ass and didn't care who got into trouble for what he did.

"Whether or not this is the case, you were still smoking marijuana on school premises and the girls were with you. Unfortunately, I will have to give you all detention. You two will just have more days than they will."

Drew groaned at this. His dad was really going to kill him, now. First day back and he was smoking pot in the hallway and got detention. _Great job, Drew. Great Job._

"How many days of detention are we talking?" Mark questioned with fear in his eyes.

Drew knew Mark's parents would probably kill him, too. His parents were obsessed with him doing the best that he could, just like Drew's own parents, but sometimes, Mark's parents really pressured him and it drove their friends insane.

"A week for you both, two days for the girls. You need to rethink your decisions if this is how we are already starting this year, boys. You both know that I just want to see you all succeed because I know you can do it. I know that you can," Mrs. Weatherly's face softened. These were four of her best students and she knew that the could see the greatness in them.

"We understand, Mrs. Weatherly. We'll do better," Drew spouted, "Can we just tell the girls? They'll be too embarrassed if they have to come in here."

Principal Weatherly nodded and let them leave.

"It starts today, gentleman."

Both groaning as the door closed behind them.

Hallie looked at them with red eyes. Angry that her friends would do something so irresponsible.

Kirrah was playing with her hair, she hadn't even noticed the door open.

"So, how much shit are we all in thanks to you asses?" Hallie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Welp, we got a week of detention, and you guys only got two days. And it apparently starts today, so yay!" Drew mocked excitement as he tried to keep a pretend positive tone, hoping neither of the girls would hit him.

Hallie angrily stood up and walked out of the office. She hadn't had detention once in her life, and now her friends earned her two days of it. That would be fun explaining to her mom. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket as she sat on the stairs.

"Hey Mom, can you tell Dad not to come get me until like 4? Yeah Thing 1 and Thing 2 decided to be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum today and got us all detention for the next couple of days," Hallie's head was in her hand as her mom began angrily shouting about how her friends shouldn't have been doing anything to get them detention on their first day back.

"I don't even want to know what they did. It's only two days. You'll survive."

Hallie stared at her phone in disbelief when her mom hung up on her.

"Okay then."

As if right on cue, her three friends were standing in front of her.

"How pissed is Momma Taylor?" Kirrah asked as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder.

"Pretty pissed. I mean, she just hung up on me and told me that I will survive two days of detention," Hallie stared at her feet. She knew she should have just stayed in P.E.

"Sorry, Hal," Drew nudged her shoulder.

She only glared in response.

"Okay, so we all have detention together for a couple days, oh freaking well. We have each other, right?" Kirrah reasoned. "These assholes may have gotten us detention, but at least we have people to keep us company."

"I am going to make detention hell for them, Kir."

Kirrah chuckled as Mark and Drew both flinched. Hallie was a spit fire when she was angry. It was a rarity. But they all could be rather rowdy when they were angry. They helped keep each other calm and on Earth, though. It was one of the things that made them close.

After the last few classes they all had, the group made their way to detention, which entailed cleaning the library and making sure all the books were put away correctly. The library was huge, it would definitely take the whole hour and a half they had to stay to clean everything. The four split in separate directions to get more things done quicker.

Drew was working in the back with the Reference books, Kirrah chose to stay up front and work on Magazines and Fictional books. Mark was working on the second part of the Fictional section and beginning the Non-Fictional section when Hallie looked up next. Hallie was working on the Newspaper section and cleaning the posters on the wall. She knew no one ever cleaned them because they were covered in dust.

As Hallie began to step down from the bookshelf she was standing on the clean, a loud clatter was heard from the back, as was a pained holler.

"DREW!"

The three friends shouted in unison and began sprinting towards the direction of the noise. All began to worry when Drew didn't respond.

A mountain of books was laying on top of the blond and the others moved the books and tried to wake him.

"Drew, I swear to God I am not kissing you, you're not Sleeping fucking Beauty, jerk! This isn't a goddamn fairy tale!" Hallie shouted as she shook her friend.

Kirrah gasped and quickly stood, "Guys, I can go find a frog!"

"No! I'm good! I'm alive! I'm up!" Drew scrambled to his feet, almost falling multiple times.

Hallie then noticed a particularly nasty mark on Drew's face. It looked almost like he had been hit in the face with something.

"Drew? Did someone do this to you?" Hallie asked as she let her finger graze the gash on his eyebrow bone.

"Honestly, I don't remember. I just remember putting some encyclopedia's back on the shelf and then nothing," he began feeling the gash himself, "Fuck dude!"

"Dude, it looks like someone socked you and then bombarded you with books."

"That gives a whole new meaning to 'hit the books'," Kirrah giggled.

"I think the books hit the Drew," Mark added while laughing loudly and pointing at his pained friend.

Hallie rolled her eyes and looked around as they started helping Drew re-stack the shelf he had been working on.

"Ew! I think someone did hit you, either that or this book must have hit you really hard when it fell!" Kirrah tossed a book with a bloody corner towards Drew and Hallie.

**Woodsboro High School 1996**

"Guys! Didn't that massacre happen back in '96?" Hallie picked up the book and began flipping through the pages, gasping when she found the name that had been plaguing her.

"Hal, come on, it's just a coincidence. Drew is a walking clumsy dummy," Kirrah told her.

"Clumsy dummy?" Drew questioned quizzically.

"It sounded better in my brain, to be fair. Just like in your brains smoking a joint in the hallway was a good idea," Kirrah smiled sickly sweet towards Drew.

"Kirrah!" Hallie sternly called to her best friend.

"Aye, she isn't wrong, though..." Mark admitted as he put the last few books away.

"Let's get out of here. Guess it's a good thing I drove today."

Drew glared at Mark himself this time.

"Fuck off, bro!" Drew pushed past him. He was already angry that he had to face his dad, and now he had to explain the unknown gash on his face.

"Good job, guys. He was just emasculated in front of all of us. By himself, most likely. Leave him alone," Hallie spoke pointedly. "Drew! Wait up!" Hallie shouted as she ran out after her friend.

Kirrah and Mark weren't far behind her out of the library. They waited at the side doors for Hallie and Drew.

Hallie found him slamming books into his locker with a hurt look on his face.

"Hey, Meeseeks."

Drew stopped momentarily to look at Hallie. He started calmly putting his things away after this. Drew never liked showing his anger around her or Kirrah. They both were usually so nice to him so he hated to act on his anger with them around.

"I really don't remember what happened, Hal. I'm not kidding."

There was a gleam in Drew's eyes. It bothered him that he didn't remember.

"It's probably nothing, Drew. You literally got pummeled by books. A bunch of _huge __books_ that fell from at least three shelves up. Are you sure you didn't nudge the bookshelf just a little harder than you should have?" Hallie was trying to find reason in what happened. She was trying to help Drew realize that maybe it was just some accident. She hoped it was, any way.

"Let's just get out of here. I hate this hell hole..." Drew slammed his locker door and locked it.

Hallie turned on her feet when Drew walked up to her and they started off towards their friends so they could both leave.

Drew groaned when he looked out and saw his mom's car.

"Fucking shit. Dad's here. I gotta go. Tell Mark I'll see him in the morning?" Drew began sprinting towards the dark car.

"His dad?" Mark asked as Hallie walked up to them.

"Yep," Hallie nodded, then pointed towards the truck that was pulling in, "and there is mine. See you all tomorrow. Drew said he'll see you in the morning."

Mark nodded as he and Kirrah walked to their own cars.

"She's pissed isn't she?" Hallie asked as she got into her dad's truck.

"Yeah, she's pretty angry. So, what happened, anyway?" Stu asked her incredulously.

"Ugh, they decided to smoke in the hallway, and because me and Kirrah were there - telling them to stop and put the shit out in the first place, we all got detention. Me and Kirrah only have it today and tomorrow. They have it for a week," Hallie told him honestly. She was still angry. Especially after what her parents had told her that morning about Dewey getting angry with them doing their shit.

"God, those kids aren't thinking straight. Granted, neither did I when I was that age. None of our friends did, to be quite fair. Your mom was the only one of us who had any sense," he spoke as they drove towards the road that led to their road.

The long winding roads were always a comfort for Hallie. Today, it was hell for Hallie, she knew her mom would be home and angry as hell about the detention. This scared her, especially with today being her late-grandfather's birthday.

"Dad, can I ask you something? It's actually really serious."

Stu was concerned because Hallie never started a conversation like that. Sid did, but not Hallie.

"While we were in detention, a bunch of books fell and clobbered Drew. He doesn't remember anything from it, though. He just remembers putting a book on the shelf one second and us waking him up the next."

Stu was now very concerned, "Hal, he needs to go to a doctor. He could have a concussion!"

"His dad is a cop. I'm sure when he sees the gash on his face, that's probably exactly where they are going," Hallie told him as they pulled into their driveway.

* * *

Thank you Boris Yeltsin for your comments! Sorry it's been so long since I did my next chapter. I've been a little busy with work so I haven't had much time. But I do plan on getting this story going now that I have more days off soon.


	4. I'm a Creep, I'm a Weirdo

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

Adults:

Karen Kolcheck, the goth girl that Randy hooked up with at the video store - Kaitlin Olson

Annabelle Macher, Stu's mother who provides parental guidance to Sidney and Karen - Fionnula Flanagan

Harvey Macher, Stu's father who has helped look after Sidney's children in the aftermath of of what his son and Billy have done - Clint Eastwood

**OC teachers, as the story revolves around Sidney's daughter, and other OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

**OC Teacher's this chapter will be the

Mrs Hammond - A.P. Biology Teacher, Phone Nazi, Life Nazi, Bitch - Reese Witherspoon

Miss Geiger - English 1 Teacher, Newbie, Push-Over - Rose Leslie

Mr Cantrell - College Calculus Teacher, "Is Smarter Than You", Dick, Hater by literally every student except the teachers pets - Joaquin Phoenix

Mr Willis - History/Geography Teacher, wants everyone to understand why History is important, always nice to his students, all of the girls are in school are in love with him - Ben Barnes

Principal Weatherly - has taught almost every subject, been a teacher for 45 years, loves to be around her students as she was never able to have kids of her own - Stockard Channing

Coach Byers - Boys P.E. Coach, also coaches basketball and soccer, kind of an ass, but usually only because he knows his players, and his students, have more potential than they want to show - Josh Lucas

Coach Simley - Girls P.E. Coach, also coaches volleyball and girls field hockey, she's very determined that their team is the best and always expects that her students and players acknowledge how great they are because that's what it takes to succeed in her mind - Isla Fisher

Mr Nickelson - Economics/Health Teacher, angry because he has been passed up time and time again for promotion to Principal, Nickelson takes it out on his students, blaming them for his failures in life, as well - Jack Nicholson

* * *

**Present Day**

Back at home, Hallie looked at the pictures in the yearbook. Most of them were faces she saw almost every day. Then, she went back to the two photos that made her wish she had never found the yearbook.

It was a picture of her dad. He looked goofy as every with the playful grin he still carried to this day. He was wearing a metal chain around his neck. Missing was his short goatee that made his face look slender. _Stuart Macher._

Next, a very smiley picture of her mother, looking plain. It didn't surprise her, though. Her mother had never been one for extravagance. Even when her dad had offered to have a week getaway so they could be alone.

It wasn't as though Hallie didn't understand the context of the word _alone_, but she just played on her phone, acting as though she never heard her father.

What hurt the most about finding the photos, though, wasn't seeing her parents in the Woodsboro yearbook, she was sure that was where they had went to school, anyway. It was seeing her mother's true name. _Sidney Prescott._

Her mother was the girl who had just barely escaped death, not once, but four times. It was understandable that she and her father had changed their last names. Knowing that her parents were keeping this secret made her unsure of what else she didn't know about them, and what else they may be hiding.

**knock knock**

Hallie hid the yearbook with her A.P. Biology book before the door opened to her father leaning in.

"Hey, ki- Is that homework, already?" He was distracted from his reasoning for coming into her room by the assignment on the page.

"Unfortunately. Hammond is an uber bitch," Hallie sighed as she looked at her dad. "Hey, what was the original reason you knock knock-ed?" She inquired, as he was still lingering in the door.

"Oh, you said you had a serious question, but you never asked it."

Stu walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." she pulled the yearbook out from under the other. "This book is the one that gashed Meeseeks' face. We only knew cause it had quite a bit of blood on the corner."

Stu grazed his hand over the glossy pages and quivered slightly.

"Hallie, you shouldn't have brought this home. Your mom sees this and she is gonna freak," he handed the book back to her gingerly.

"Dad, why didn't you guys just tell me?" Hallie was hurt, forcing tears to not leave her eyes left them with a burning sensation.

"Because, Hallie, there are people that we went to school with that know things about that night that never need to be brought up again. We fought for a good life, and we got it. We would like to keep it that way. You have always been safe. And I would like to keep _you both _that way," Stu hugged his daughter and rubbed the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Hallie whispered as her tears began to fall.

"Hallie, if this book gashed Drew's face, then this book had to have hit him with a pretty good amount of force," Stu warned her.

"That's what I thought, too. But, he doesn't remember anything," Hallie exclaimed as she sat back on her bed with a 'hmph'.

"Damn. Poor kid. Why was he alone, anyway?" Stu began inquiring about what had happened earlier at the school.

"We wanted to cover more ground so we all split up and began working in different areas so we didn't have as much tomorrow," Hallie was becoming upset by not knowing what happened to her friend. She should have told everyone that splitting up was pointless, but she let them do what they wanted, like she normally did. Hallie often let her friends run amuck.

This was mainly because Kirrah usually had enough sense, even if she were acting wild, to keep herself out of trouble - unless Hammond was involved, Kirrah is ready for war with her at all times. Drew, as absent-minded and food driven as he was, even at a party Drew was the calmest one. Drew may have been a pot head, but the kid had more sense then most would admit. Mark was a bit of a party boy, but he was so protective of their friends and so down to earth that no matte what trouble he got them into, they always forgave him because it was always worth it in the end.

"Hey, you said Drew's dad is a cop?" Stu questioned, causing Hallie to look up at him and nod. "Is he from here?" Stu never knew that Drew's father was a cop. He was now very curious about the man.

"Um, I'm pretty sure. I'm pretty sure Drew said his dad went to school at Woodsboro back in the day."

Stu stared at his daughter in disbelief, "Meeks?" He had always thought that kid looked familiar.

"Well, yeah, Dad. Drew's last name is Meeks, so his dad's would be, too," Hallie just giggled as she sat on the bed.

"Mother fucker..." Stu hung his head and rubbed his temples.

"Dad, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need some excedrin or something?" Hallie was now standing next to her dad with her hands softly planted on his arms as she checked on him.

"Oh, too much in one night, kiddo. Do me a favor and don't tell your mom that Drew's dad is Randy Meeks, okay?" Stu warned her.

Hallie nodded as she walked her dad to her parents' bedroom. Her mom was walking out of the bathroom after a shower when the two entered the room.

"His head," Hallie told her.

Sid knew instantly that Stu needed sleep. Ever since what happened back in '96, Stu had been getting bad pressure headaches that medicine couldn't even help. Hallie experienced her dad's headache's for the first time when she was five.

**August 2007**

Stu was arguing on the phone with someone after a particularly hard day at work, and was now alone with Hallie while she was running fever. They were sitting in the living room and Hallie could hear him trying not to yell but getting very upset.

She got up and walked to where he was standing, facing the kitchen at her grandparent's house. All of a sudden, Stu began trembling and fell to the floor. Hallie walked over to him and laid down beside him. She kissed his head like he would do for her cause that's what she thought she needed to do to make him better.

"It's gonna be okay, Daddy. Mommy will be home soon," Hallie wrapped her teeny tiny arms around Stu's waist and laid with her head on his back and her legs straightened out in front of her.

The door clicked as it opened and Hallie ran to the sound.

"Mommy, Mommy! Daddy!" Hallie pulled her mother towards the living room where Sidney found Stu laying on the floor trying to breathe.

"Shit, Stu!" Sidney turned him over and tried to lift him on the couch. It took some trying, but she got it while Hallie watched her mom, unsure what to do.

"Hallie bear, go get the phone off the counter and call Grandpa Harvey. Tell him that Daddy needs a doctor! Tell him it is an emergency, Hallie!" Sidney pointed as her five-year-old ran to the kitchen.

Hallie moved the kitchen chair so she could climb up on the island and grabbed the phone that had numbers written on it.

"First is Mommy, then there's Daddy, then come's Grandma Annie, then it's Grandpa Harvey, lastly Grandpa Neil," Hallie's parents made her remember that so she could always use any phone. It was how the numbers were written on their home phone, on Neil's, and at Annie and Harvey's home, as well. Hallie already understood about calling 911 if it was necessary, but she was told to call Grandpa Harvey.

"Grandpa Harvey, Daddy needs a doctor it's a emergency!" Hallie shouted into the phone.

"Alright, Hallie bear, tell Mommy I'm on my way," Harvey told his granddaughter.

Hallie ran back into the living room where Stu was trembling, Hallie didn't understand what was wrong with him, but she knew that her Mom and her Grandpa Harvey were the adults and they knew what was best.

When her Grandpa Harvey got there, he began helping Sidney load Stu into the SUV parked outside.

Just as Hallie began to try to climb in her Grandma Annie was scooping her up into her arms.

"But, I wanna go with Daddy!" Hallie cried. She didn't see Stu as often as she saw everyone else as he was always off to knew places to take pictures for his portfolio's.

Annie just walked inside, knowing it was close to Hallie's bedtime. She felt bad, though. She knew that Hallie wanted to be with her father, but she also knew that her cries would only make Stu feel bad for having the episode and it wasn't his fault.

"Sometimes stress gets to everyone, Hallie bear. Daddy's just had a lot on his mind and it made him a little sick. He will be fine, hunny, I'm sure of it. He just needs to rest and if you are there, Daddy is just going to want to play with you instead of rest, so we need to let him sleep, okay?" Annie was always trying to give Hallie honest answers in the best of ways without talking over her head.

All the adults, in fact, tried to talk with Hallie instead of around her or over her. They wanted her to understand how to talk and communicate. They didn't want to baby her for forever, even if she would always be there baby.

"Like when I get a fever and I gotta sleep it off?" Hallie asked with tears in her eyes. She was still trembling because her parents were gone, because her dad was sick.

"Yes, sweetie, very much like that."

Annie laid the little girl in her own bed in the room that was made up for her. Oddly enough, Annie had always hoped that this would be a grandchild's room one day. It was particularly close to Stu's childhood room, which he and Sidney use when they stay for a bit. Which sometimes was often, others not so much. It just depended on their work schedules for a five month span.

**September 27 2019**

Hallie stared out the window at the fountain. How had she not known all these things about the people around her? How had everyone, her parents and grandparents - her family, kept these secrets from her? Why did they feel the need to protect her from the past?

Drew looked up from his notes to see Hallie looking out the window, like she had the past month since school had started. Sure, they all hung out by the fountain every so often, but it wasn't every day. He could never figure out what was so important about it. Drew decided to tap on her shoulder and get her attention.

"Hey, you good? You've been doing this a lot, lately," he was concerned. She was his best friend. And he had the worlds biggest crush on her. Mark liked to call him Stiles just to fuck with him about how long Drew had liked her, because his crush on her started in about the sixth grade.

A small smile made it's way to her face and Drew couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, I'm fine Meeseeks. Just tired. Besides, that statue out there, really creepy," she pointed towards the statue of the late Principal Himbry and giggled.

Drew's smile grew wide, he had always hated that statue. He thought it was so weird. He understood having the bust of a previous principal in the trophy case, but why the hell did they need a full fledged statue of the man? No one really knew who he was, anyway.

"They make him look so important. Did he really do anything for Woodsboro aside from being a principal? I understand Weatherly, if she were to ever get a statue, but like, she was in the military and she was a cop for a long time, too. She's at least tried to make a difference in this town."

Drew found humor in Hallie's spiel, she did those often about stupid little things - it was one of the things Drew liked about Hallie. She was funny, even if she didn't think so.

"Well, I think it has something to do with the original bust getting destroyed. So, they probably just made a statue so it would be a little harder to destroy this time around," Drew offered while the two quietly laughed while Mrs. Hammond continued her lecture and video, unknowing of the pair joking about the late principal.

After school was over, the girls walked with Mark and Drew to basketball practice, as it was on their way to cheer-leading practice.

"I'm just saying, I think, Anakin could have been saved," Mark told them as they entered the gymnasium.

"Dude!" Kirrah laughed loudly as they entered the empty area.

"Honestly, no. They needed someone who they could easily make the villain, and I'm pretty sure Padme and Obi-wan tried to help him. It just didn't work."

Drew laughed as he shoved part of a candy bar into his mouth, "Bro, it wouldn't have made sense if it wasn't Anakin cause they started with the three movies that were prequels to the new ones, up until episode 7 which is about Rei."

"Still feel like he could have been saved," Mark threw his arms in the air in defeat and walked to the locker room.

The remaining three friends stopped in the tracks when they saw Mr. Nickelson standing in the gym talking to both coaches. Soon enough, both Coach Byers and Coach Simley were telling him to leave, causing the friends to laugh quietly.

"Get going! We gotta go change to," Kirrah shoved Drew in the direction of the boys' locker room and then began walking with Hallie to the girls'.

Hallie and Kirrah both hated the idea of practice of a Friday, but they would suffer through it. It wasn't as if practice was long on a Friday, more like an hour and a half of warm-ups and reiterating cheer moves. Once practice was over, however, the girls would have to sit through another hour and a half of basketball practice. Coach Byers worked the boys into the ground before the weekend just so they would remember that they had something to lose if they went out partying. Coach Simley, and even Hallie and Kirrah, respected that.

"I'm dead, dead I tell you," Drew groaned exasperatedly as he laid down on the bleacher next to Hallie, right behind Kirrah.

Mark laughed as he walked up the steps, "Dude, you act like you've never been on the basketball team before. You did it freshman and sophomore year's. You only took a break for junior year. I don't know why it's killing you after only a year. Besides, you worked out like crazy this summer! It isn't going to kill you to run and re-run a couple of drills."

All of them began laughing, even Drew. They all knew Mark was right. Drew worked his ass off, he always felt like it was never enough, though. They all saw it.

"Alright, I guess I'm driving you home, and Mark is driving Kirrah, then?" Drew asked as they all stood beside Mark and walked down the bleachers.

"Why are you driving her home?" Kirrah asked with a giggle, and everyone knew what she was insinuating, so Hallie flicked her in the forehead.

"Because, if Mark drives you home, then he is going right to his house afterwards, mine would be out of the way by nearly an hour. Drew lives 15 minutes from me. He will only be out of the way by half an hour."

Kirrah's confusion turned to understanding once realizing the distances between their houses, "Fine, whatever, don't party with me!"

"Whoa, what kind of party are we having in my car, cause I was unaware..." Mark followed Kirrah as she ran out the door leading towards the parking lot.

"Why don't they quit flirting with each other?" Drew asked as he walked outside, holding the door open for Hallie.

"I don't know. They've been flirting with each other since they realized what sexual attraction was," Hallie laughed as she sat her back pack and her jacket in the backseat of Drew's car.

"This is very true," Drew chuckled as he got seated in the driver's side.

"Wanna go get coffee before I drive you home? I'm in a serious mood for some kind of coffee after practice. It drained me, and Scott drove us insane with drills today, dude," Drew was rambling, causing Hallie to laugh.

"Alright, coffee it is, but I want food. I'm starving. Can we just go to McDonald's or something?" Hallie pouted and intertwined her fingers as if begging Drew.

"Stop that!" Drew's face turned red as he started the car and began to drive.

Hallie laughed, pretending not to notice.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as they drove down the main road in town.

"Just a burger, maybe some fries. You're the best, dude!" Hallie hugged him from the side as he pulled into the renowned fast food chain.

"Whatever, you're only saying that because I'm buying you food," he laughed and poked her side, knowing it would tickle her.

"No, you're ordering me food. I'm buying it," Hallie corrected. She knew Drew would try to buy her food. He did it to all of them, the others would let him, but Hallie fought him every time.

"You can't do that if I don't take your card, Hal," Drew told her with a smile on his face.

"Fine!" Hallie crossed her arms and huffed a bit before asking a question, "Hey, why did you and Mark both start driving, rather than driving together?"

Drew was grabbing their frappes and setting them in the cup holders while she was asking this question, "Uh, because I got tired of listening to Rap City, and others," Drew was distracted by the cashier when they handed the food out to him.

"Makes sense. You guys have very different tastes in music. Much like me and Kirrah," She laughed as she began eating her fries and searching for her two cheeseburgers.

Drew laughed because she was searching for her burger while stuffing fries in her mouth, she looked quite funny.

"Okay, so what should have been a 15 minute delay may have turned into a 45 minute delay," Drew laughed, remarking at her comment to Kirrah and Mark earlier.

"Listen, I didn't expect you to say something about coffee! I just figured, two birds one stone," Hallie giggled as she sipped on her coffee.

They pulled into her drive-way and Drew put the car in park as Hallie began grabbing her things.

"You're not coming in?" Hallie asked. It was odd. Any time he drove her home, usually he stayed and played video games for a bit, or just watched movies with her or her and her dad.

"Uh, not a good idea. I need to get home, Hal," Drew looked in his lap while his hands never left the steering wheel.

"Come on, Drew Drop, you're not still upset about the book blunder are you?" Hallie asked, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

Drew smiled. _Only Hallie could make it funny,_ he thought to himself.

"It was embarrassing, Hallie. You don't understand," Drew smiled, but Hallie could hear the hurt in his voice.

It wasn't that it was embarrassing. It was that it embarrassed him in front of _her_. She could feel it.

"Drew, look, I will never make fun of you for that. Whatever it was, it happened, it's over. It doesn't matter, anymore," she was trying to make him feel better. She succeeded.

He turned the engine off, sighed and got out of the car. When Drew looked up, he saw Hallie standing on the stairs with a grin on her face.

"Video games or movies?" He asked while he took a breath.

"Whichever," she told him as she ran up her stairs to put her things away.

Drew looked on the side table by the door. He noticed Hallie had grabbed the trash from their food, so he decided to throw it away. He knew this house like the back of his hand. He had been there a million times, it seemed. As he walked back into the living room, he saw pictures of their friends. _Her parents really hung our pictures._

They all loved her parents, no matter how introverted they were. Her parents were like second parents to all of them. But all of their parents were that way for them. It was like they all had four sets of parents.

Drew was startled when he felt someone hug him from behind. He wrapped his large hand around small wrist when he felt her arms around his waist.

"You know that I'd never make fun of you for getting hurt, right?" Hallie asked when he turned around and hugged her back.

He felt her face in his chest, and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her mid-back.

"I know, but it was still embarrassing. All of you were there, I got knocked out, and I may have done it to myself. Like, why can't I remember, Hal? It's fucking stupid!" He was angry. And she understood why.

"Let's just watch some movies, okay? Unwind before you go back home?" Hallie offered as she walked towards the shelves with DVD's.

Drew smiled. Hallie was always a place of solitude. It may sound weird to anyone else outside their friendship. Hallie was always the one they could turn to when they were hurt or hurting and needed comfort. Kirrah was their 'mom' friend, but Hallie was the 'bartender' friend. You could get out all your problems, possibly be drunk by the end, and you don't always feel better in the end, but with Hallie, you know you will choose to do the right thing.

The duo sat on the couch and began watching some of she and Drew's favorite scary movies - some not so great, and some topping charts.

Hallie was awakened by Drew shaking her slightly and she could see credits rolling, but she forgot what movie they were watching.

"Hey, your dad just got home, and it's like 11, so I have to scram before my dad decides it's better to kill me than live with me."

Hallie giggled as she rolled off the couch and followed Drew outside to his car.

"Be careful, and please text me when you get home. It's late," Hallie told him as he started the vehicle.

Drew and Hallie hugged through the window, and Hallie backed away from the car as Drew backed out of the drive-way and began his drive home.

"He okay? He was freaking out a little in his sleep?" Stu walked up behind his daughter, making her jump.

"Jesus fucking shit, Dad!" Hallie was clutching her chest, breathing slightly heavier than normal,"Probably not. He's Drew. He's never really 'okay' if you know what I mean," Hallie giggled slightly as she almost fell when taking a step.

"Alright, and you are half asleep. You need to go to bed," Stu let out a hearty chuckle as he picked up his daughter and carried her to her room.

He looked around and smiled. Stu saw the pictures she had drawn as a little girl, to the pictures of her with friends, and the stuffed animals from her family and friends. There were also trophies from her field hockey games and cheer-leading competitions. He was so proud of her. He was proud that she wasn't like him. She wasn't susceptible to those around her like he was at that age, she stood her ground. Hallie had a very good comprehension of right and wrong. Hallie was a very good person. She wasn't like him. And he loved that about her.

Stu walked to his and Sidney's bedroom to see her sound asleep. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, then crawled in bed with his wife. His dad was right. Their life was damn near perfect now. And Stu would never let someone take that away from him. They would have to kill him first.

In the morning, Stu woke up to find Sidney crying on the couch. He looked at the television and quickly understood why.

"Late last night, two teenagers were brutally murdered. Almost mocking the murders that happened here twenty-three years ago," A news caster, young, blonde, reported into her microphone. She couldn't be much older than 28.

"Hallie! You got a curfew tonight!" Stu shouted and shut the television off. He walked Sidney to her office so she had something to distract herself and went to find Hallie.

He opened her door to find her with tears falling down her cheeks and her phone shining on her face.

"Scott Werner and Carlie Mills were killed last night, is that why I have a curfew?" Hallie choked out in sobs.

Stu sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, Hal. I know that girl was on the cheer-leading squad with you and Kirrah."

"I need to call them, I need-" Hallie was now beginning to have a panic attack.

"Hal?" Drew, Mark, and Kirrah all ran to where she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well, if you three are here, then I think there is no need for me," Stu stood and began to exit the room, but not before Hallie called to him.

"Dad?"

He turned to look at her tear soaked face.

"I'll always need you. There will never be a time when you aren't necessary," Hallie stood up and hugged him again before he left.


	5. Don't Speak

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

Adults:

Karen Kolcheck, the goth girl that Randy hooked up with at the video store - Kaitlin Olson

Annabelle Macher, Stu's mother who provides parental guidance to Sidney and Karen - Fionnula Flanagan

Harvey Macher, Stu's father who has helped look after Sidney's children in the aftermath of of what his son and Billy have done - Clint Eastwood

**OC teachers, as the story revolves around Sidney's daughter, and other OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***OC this chapter

(you'll hear about him this chapter and meet him in the next)Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark.

* * *

**Present Day**

_11:45 a.m._

Hallie had just managed to pick up her phone since she had seen the news that morning. A message. From Drew.

**{11:30 p.m. From Drew}  
{just made it to my room, crashing as i type. night hal}**

She had totally forgotten that she asked Drew to text her when he got home. He did. It wasn't like she needed to worry about him now, as he was at her house, but two of their classmates had been murdered last night. Classmates whose homes weren't too far from any of their own. Any one of them could have been hurt last night. Why Scott and Carlie?

Hallie walked from her living room and through her kitchen towards the backyard. She opened the glass french doors and walked out to see Mark sitting on the dark brown wicker patio bench her mother had bought that summer, Kirrah was swinging on the a-frame swing by the greenhouse, and Drew was sitting on one of the pool chairs next to the 10 foot long pool her father had installed when she was 10. She felt a wave of relief finding her friends still there. They were safe together.

"Hey, you okay?" Kirrah asked from across the yard.

Hallie nodded, "Yeah, just thinking about Scott's and Carlie's parents and siblings."

Drew laid back in the chair and sighed. He and Scott had never been best friends, but the guy was good person. He couldn't understand why someone would kill him. Scott could be a drill sergeant sometimes in practice, but that didn't warrant being slaughtered. He startled slightly when Hallie sat next to his left leg.

"Hey. How are you and Mark? I know you guys weren't the best of friends with Scott, and all, but I know he was your teammate and that means something. I understand that."

Drew gave a small smile and nodded, "How do you always know exactly what I am thinking about?"

"Four years of friendship goes along way, Meeseeks," Hallie pecked the side of his cheek before getting up to go to Mark upon realizing that Drew wasn't going to give her and answer.

"Hey, stranger," Mark smiled playfully as Hallie sat down on the bench beside him.

"Hey, how are you guys holding up? Drew won't talk, he's being Drew," Hallie and Mark both chuckled softly.

"Uh, he hasn't talked too much to me about it. I think he's pretty pissed. Him and Scott fought a lot, but God he looked up to Scott's abilities and work ethic. He was always telling people that if anyone would actually make it somewhere to be someone, that it would be Scott, cause they guy had drive. He really did. I'm angry, but I'm not their parents and I know their parents are probably every emotion in the book, at this moment."

Hallie could see the pain on her friends face. He just lost a teammate. It was similar to losing a limb sometimes. A teammate is someone who you grow with and you work with. You learn to rely on them for a lot. Hallie knew how it felt because she also just lost a teammate. They had all just lost someone, and they were all hurting.

"You should go talk to Kirrah. She's been bottling up tears all day," Mark told her gently.

Hallie looked up to see Kirrah with her head down. She was swinging slowly, with her ankles crossed. Hallie couldn't help but walk to her.

"Hey, Kir, how are you?" Hallie reached out and grabbed her hand as she sat beside her.

"I, I - uh, I don't know. Um, Carlie was our friend. We were a team. Why would someone?" Kirrah couldn't form full sentences. It was grief.

Grief. An emotion Hallie understood rather well for someone so young.

She understood grief because of her grandpa Neil. He was her best friend. He was her world outside of her parents.

**April 15, 2016**

At 13, Hallie could tell you a bunch of things. She could especially tell you when something was wrong with her parents.

Sidney was sitting in her office, quiet was normal, but this quiet was deafening. Stu was nowhere to be found, that is until Hallie found him out at the homemade shooting range with a rifle. If her mom was being this quiet, something was wrong. And Hallie wanted to know what it was. Call her nosy, but she was worried.

"Dad?!" Hallie shouted. She knew he would have something in his ears to protect them from the loud sounds.

Stu turned quickly to see Hallie standing about thirty feet away from him. He put the gun down and walked towards her while taking his ear plugs out.

"Hey, babe-o, what's going on?" Stu hugged her, he could sense that she was upset.

"What's wrong with mom? She's been acting weird all day. I know she's a quiet person, and all, but she's never this quiet."

Hallie looked at her father as his expression changed very quickly. It was solemn. He was also sad.

"Let's go inside, huh?" He ushered her into the house.

Once inside he gave her a bottle of water from the fridge as he sat with her at the kitchen table.

"Do you remember that your Grandpa Neil has been really sick, here lately? So, his doctor's decided to run some tests?"

Hallie nodded. She was starting to get more worried that before. This conversation was about to be very devastating, she could feel it.

"Uh, he, Hallie, Grandpa Neil has stage three brain cancer."

Hallie's breath caught in her throat and she didn't know what to do.

"The doctor's say that he may be able to make it a couple more years. But, at most, Grandpa Neil probably only has another ten months."

Hallie began sobbing quietly. Her world had just been turned upside down.

Grandpa Neil had taken her everywhere she ever wanted. Her first trip to Disney Land, her first trip to Sea World, her first day of school he was there. He was always there. And now he only had a short amount of time left, and Hallie didn't know what to feel.

**Present Day**

Her parents were sitting in the kitchen at the table when a few cars pulled up. The first, she recognized immediately.

"Kir, what's Uncle Dewey doing here?" Hallie asked towards her friend?

"You sure it isn't Killian?" She retorted with a smile.

"Killian has his own car now," Drew spoke up.

"You guys, you don't think Dewey is coming to bust me and Drew, do you?" Mark asked with paranoia flooding his body.

"Why would he be in his personal car, dumb ass?" Kirrah deadpanned.

Mark breathed a deep sigh of relief and sat down next to Drew.

The girls both rolling their eyes.

Drew only grinned at Mark, "Moron," he muttered under his breath.

"Woah! That's my mom's car!" Drew shouted as soon as he saw the tinted windows.

"Um, and my dad's blazer?" Mark added.

"Dude, that's my dad's truck... What in the actual fuck is going on here?" Kirrah asked as she and the others quickly made their way into the house.

"Sid!?"

"Randy!?" Sidney and Stu both shouted in shock.

"Really, Karen? You couldn't tell me you were married to _Randy?_" Sidney pointed towards the tall blonde woman.

"Dewey asked that I keep it a secret. No one was supposed to know unless it was necessary. Derek and Randy work together, that's the only reason they knew each other had survived."

Sidney turned to see Derek hugging his wife. She looked a lot like, "Lois?"

"Hi, Sidney. It's nice to see you after so long," she seemed timid. She had grown up since her late teens.

"You too," She smiled.

"Tate?" Sidney now had tears in her eyes.

Two of her life long friends that she had believed were dead, were now standing right in front of her.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Hallie shouted as she emerged from the door before her friends.

"Yeah, why the hell are you here?" Kirrah added as she walked towards the Silverado that a tall man was beginning to step out of.

"Mickey!" Sidney and Randy both shouted as Kirrah hugged him.

"You guys know my dad?" She was very confused.

All of the teens were.

"This is going to be fun. And now we know that I cannot hide from my past."

Sidney hugged Stu as she grabbed Hallie's arm.

"We need to talk."


	6. I Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

Adults:

Karen Kolcheck, the goth girl that Randy hooked up with at the video store - Kaitlin Olson

Annabelle Macher, Stu's mother who provides parental guidance to Sidney and Karen - Fionnula Flanagan

Harvey Macher, Stu's father who has helped look after Sidney's children in the aftermath of of what his son and Billy have done - Clint Eastwood

**OC teachers, as the story revolves around Sidney's daughter, and other OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***OC this chapter

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Dara Tomas - Dewey's right hand Deputy, Dara is also a Senior Deputy and next in line for Sheriff providing Dewey weren't to run again. Dara has worked with Dewey for years and is the same age as he and Gale. She is close friends with Gale. Her son is dating Killian. - Calista Flockhart

**Per request, I have added a couple of OC's that will be mentioned and possibly become a little more.

Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

* * *

**Present Day - September 30, 2019**

Hallie never realized just how much one weekend could change her life. She was struck with so many bombshells in just a matter of two days.

**September 28, 2019**

"WHAT!" Hallie screeched as her parents were telling her how they knew everyone.

"Yeah. We went to school with Randy and Tatum. You're mom went to college with Derek, Randy, Lois, and Mickey. You were named after her friend Hallie who was murdered that year. Karen went to high school with us and I believe she attended Windsor."

Sidney nodded. Stu had been accurate in everything he had told her. Now was the hard part.

"But, it isn't the easy. It's a whole hell of a lot more complicated than that."

Hallie froze. What could be worse than her parents pretending to be people they weren't?

"Hallie, I was a part of the original murders back in '96."

And there it was. The one sentence that ruined Hallie's grip on her own perception of the people around her.

"You, what?" Hallie had tears in her eyes. Her father couldn't have.

"Yeah. I helped kill people, Hallie."

Sidney spoke up before either her husband or daughter had the chance, "But, this doesn't mean you get to use that against either one of us. I understand that you're angry, but Hallie, you do not understand what I went through for fourteen years, and until now it had stopped. Billy knew that he could manipulate your dad back then, and he did. Billy had always known which buttons to push. The older I have gotten, I see it more now than I did back then."

Hallie sniffled. Her mom was right, she was indeed _very_ angry. Her dad had _killed_ people. _Innocent _people.

"Hallie, I regret what I have done. But there isn't a goddamn thing I can do about it now. I spent _five years _in a psychiatric facility because I ended up being told that I was a mental case and needed a doctor to help me. I'm glad I didn't fight it because I would still be in prison right now had I not. After the hospital, I was on parole for five more years. I had to go through classes just to be able to work again and be able to visit certain places. They kept me out of the news, though. And, being as I never went to prison, I never got the felony charge for manslaughter and I was lucky that I was able to even take classes to work, and to finish school."

Hallie just stared in disbelief. She was unsure of what to say.

"I need a minute."

And with that, Hallie was gone.

**Present Day**

A video chat was coming through - Killian. She knew if she didn't answer, there would be hell to pay when he came back home from college.

"Hey, Babe!" The dyed blond hair and wide smile of Dewey's and Gale's son appeared on her phone screen.

"Hey, Homo!" Hallie smiled.

"You're talkative, that's nice," Killian scoffed.

"It's been a bad few days, Killi," Hallie looked into her lap.

"Tell me all about it when I get home?" He pouted at her.

"Obvi, Killi."

Killian smiled and then she noticed the angle of his phone.

"Killian Gale Riley! Are you video chatting and driving!?" She was appalled. He knew better. His dad would kill him.

"Gotta go! Love you, toots!"

"Love you too, jerk!" She smiled as she hung up, but her solemn mood set back in rather quickly.

Sitting at the fountain, Hallie sighed. It was bad enough that her mind was plagued with the gruesome news footage of her friends' murders, but now she knew that her father had actually helped kill people. He obviously wasn't that person any more, but Hallie was still unsure of what to think, now knowing this about her dad.

"Hey, Taylor!" Drew sat next to her on the fountain. He analyzed the despondent look on her face, "Hal?"

"Why didn't you text me until 11:30?" She knew it was stupid, but now, Hallie felt the need to question everything.

"Seriously? Hallie, your dad woke me up at 11 when he got home. It took me a couple of minutes to wake you up. We took forever and a fucking day walking down your steep ass front steps because we were half asleep, then I drove home. I didn't text you until I laid down and remembered that you asked me to. Why would you ask me that?" He was angry now, Hallie understood why.

"God, Drew, don't get all self-righteous on me. I was just asking a question."

Hallie knew she should tread lightly. She was bitchy because she was angry. She felt bad for it, too, because Drew didn't do anything to deserve her anger.

"You know what, fuck this. I'm going in," Drew grabbed his things and began walking off.

"I never said that I thought it was you, asshole! There was 15 minutes that I was unsure of. I was asking cause two of our fucking friends got murdered and I was worried about you!"

Drew turned to face Hallie. He could hear the pain in her voice. He knew why, too. His dad had told him about her father's involvement in the original murders after they all found out their parents knew each other. He was unaware if the others knew, though. Drew also knew that if he knew, Hallie knew. Her dad was so terrible about keeping things from her. He could only imagine what she's had going through her mind since she found out.

"Look, I get that you're upset, Hal, but don't fucking take it out on me! We all have a lot going on. I'm sorry about whatever the hell is bugging you outside of Scott and Carlie, but I didn't do whatever is pissing you off," He couldn't tell her he knew about her dad. She'd hate him for an eternity if he told her that he knew.

Hallie looked at the ground. Drew was right. He didn't do it. That was why she had felt so bad lashing out in the first place.

"Hallie, I swear to you. I left your house, then I went home. I don't know how long I had laid down for before I realized I needed to text you. I'm sorry, but I had nothing to do with it."

"I don't think you did, asshole. I also don't it would have been possible for you to kill two people in fifteen minutes. I just wanted to know," Hallie hugged her friend.

Drew felt bad because he couldn't really understand her pain, but he wanted her to feel better. That was their friendship. They always tried to make their friends feel better. Him especially, he was good at it. But this, this was something he could literally not do a damn thing about, and it hurt. Maybe that was his crush on her talking, but Drew really hated seeing Hallie this upset.

"Let's just get to class," Drew offered as he began walking Hallie into the school building.

She nodded and followed, still holding onto Drew.

When they walked in, they saw Kirrah and Mark whispering to each other, then they disappeared.

"You think they're finally fucking?" Drew laughed.

A smile formed on Hallie's face, it was small and barely noticeable, but Drew would take it.

"Nah, they're already fucking, Genius," Hallie opened her locker and noticed some of Kirrah's things were missing.

"What the fuck!"

Drew leaned over and understood her confusion.

"Maybe she's using her own locker this year?" Drew questioned.

"After a month?" Hallie looked at him with a raised brow.

"I mean, it only took me two weeks of riding with Mark to realize that it wasn't happening this year, so," Drew grinned as Hallie punched his bicep.

"He's annoying, there's a difference!" She laughed, it made her feel better.

Drew smiled, happy to hear her laughing, "Well, yeah, but you're abusive and mean."

Hallie gasped, "Only to you!"

Both were laughing now as Principal Weatherly was walking up to them.

"Hallie, can I see you in my office?"

She nodded, confused at the situation.

Once in the office, Hallie sat in one of the two seats available. She noted that there were a deputy, and Sheriff Riley in the office, as well.

"What's going on?" Hallie asked in confusion as she looked at the two police officers, then her principal.

"Just here for a few questions, Kiddo," Dewey told her as he sat next to her.

Hallie nodded. She would comply with Dewey. He was a big part of her childhood.

They went through questions she would have expected about Scott and Carlie, then the questions took a turn that she didn't quite expect.

"So, Drew stayed at your house late Friday night?"

Hallie quickly looked up from her lap to Dewey.

"Yeah? Dad woke him up when he got back from the airport at like 11, a little after maybe. Drew woke me up, which is hard enough to do on it's own, then I sat outside and talked to him for a second before he left. Told him to text me when he got home. Dad had to carry me to my room cause I was dead tired and couldn't even walk so I never saw if he texted me until the next day. When I was looking at my phone Saturday afternoon I had seen that he texted me at 11:30 that night."

Hallie now felt fear. Why were they questioning her about Drew.

"Hallie, isn't it only a fifteen minute drive from your house to Drew's?"

"And? He was tired. Literally, Dad woke him up after we had passed out while watching movies. He drove home right after. So he honestly was probably driving like he does when he's high, Dewey," Hallie told him. She was starting to get angry again. Why were they asking about Drew.

The senior deputy in the corner, Dara Tomas, spoke up next.

"Hallie, we're only asking questions. It's our job to know everything in these circumstances."

Hallie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, then why are you only asking about Drew? Why?" Her arms were crossed over her chest.

Dewey could sense she was locking up and softened his features of his face.

"Hal, did you know that Drew slept with Carlie?"

Hallie's eyes widened. Of course she knew. He was so embarrassed when that happened.

"Or that he was having issues with Scott?"

Hallie let an angry smile grace her lips as she shook her head.

"No, actually. I did, know, all of that. In fact, Drew slept with Carlie at a party freshman year and was so embarrassed that the first girl he slept with threw up on him afterwards that we left. And yeah, I'm sure he was having issues with Scott. _Everyone _on the basketball team was. It's almost Homecoming and he was making them run drills left and right during practice. I saw it cause Drew happens to be my ride home, a lot. So I have to sit and wait in practice, a lot. And I see how angry they all get. So yeah, Dewey, I knew that. Thank you, though, for telling me who told you that shit," Hallie stood up and stormed out of the office. Now, she was really pissed.

As she sat in A.P. Biology, she worried as Drew wasn't returning her texts, nor was he in class.

Hallie tapped her foot as she stared out at the fountain. Normally, Drew would pull her out of her thoughts, but not this time. A tapping on her shoulder caught her attention, but it wasn't the wide blue eyes or spiky blond hair she had hoped it to be.

"Mrs. Hammond, I'm sorry, I didn't even hear the bell," Hallie was scurrying to gather her things.

"Hallie, are you alright?"

She stopped. Mrs. Hammond was a Nazi in class, but Hallie never really thought about the kind of person she would be outside of class.

"Um, not really. Do you know where Drew is?" Hallie couldn't help but ask.

"He was sent home," Mrs. Hammond had a hint of regret in her eyes.

"Why?" She could feel her anger boiling up inside of her again.

"I'm not sure. I just got the e-mail halfway through class to mark him exempt."

Tears began to well in her eyes. Hallie quickly turned out of the classroom and pulled out her phone. She began dialing her father's number as she bumped into someone.

Chloe.

"Shit, sorry, Chloe, I wasn't watching where I was going-" Hallie was fumbling over her words as they just spilled from her mouth.

Chloe chuckled for a second, "It's all good. Ryan's in class, anyways."

Hallie sniffled as she shuffled her phone in her hands.

"What up?"

"The police think Drew had something to do with Carlie and Scott."

Chloe's eyes widened, "Uh uh, fuck that! Drew is the nicest person I know! Yeah, he gets a little pissy, but Drew would never hurt someone. Not unless they hurt someone he cared about. Which, Carlie and Scott didn't. And they wouldn't have."

"How's Ryan? I know living with his aunt probably isn't ideal," Hallie and the others had always gotten along with Ryan and Chloe.

"He's good. Scared to be a dad, though. And his aunt has been as nice as could be, hard to believe but Mrs. Hammond is actually really nice when she's not being a teacher," a gentle laugh escaped her lips.

Sometimes, Hallie felt stupid because she forgot that Chloe was pregnant. And it was obvious. She had to be at least seven months. It made sense, though. They had been at Woodsboro for almost five months, now.

"You know, I feel like Drew was the first person to really accept us. Even not knowing. He was just always so nice. I really don't think Drew would have it in him to do that."

"Me either, but now people are saying 'well he didn't always get along with Scott' and oh my personal favorite, telling the police that Drew fucked Carlie."

Chloe's eyes grew almost twice their size.

"He slept with her at a party, freshman year. Mark wanted him to lose his virginity so he set him up to sleep with Carlie. Only she was just as drunk as Drew. She threw up on him after and he was so embarrassed that we left."

"That ain't grounds for homicide," Chloe told her with a sneer.

"Yeah, well I also know who told the police that, being as me, Drew, Mark, Kirrah, and Carlie were the only ones who knew until now. And I know it's going to go around the school like wild fire," Hallie began slowing her speech as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Her dad was calling her back.

"Thanks for helping calm me down a little. Again, I'm sorry that I am scattered and wasn't watching," Hallie told her as she hugged her.

"Hey, me and Ry are here any time," another gentle laugh and the two were on their separate ways

Hallie picked up her phone as she ducked into the bathroom.

"Please come get me!" She begged before her father could speak.

"I'm here already. Randy called us about Drew. You're coming home, now," he told her.

_"Hallie Taylor, to the principal's office, Hallie Taylor"_

The echo of the intercom sent a chill down Hallie's spine that she did not like whatsoever.

As she began her walk to the office, Hallie was scrolling through the photos on her phone. It amazed her that Kirrah or Mark could either one do this to Drew. They were their best friends.

"Your dad's here," the secretary told her, not looking up from her computer screen, so Hallie just walked out the doors.

She ran to the truck when she saw it.

"Dad!" Hallie jumped into the tall mans arms and tears began to roll from her eyes.

"Hal, it's okay," Stu tried to calm her, but it wasn't working.

"He didn't do it, Dad! Drew wouldn't do this!" Hallie told him. Her face never leaving her father's neck as she continued to cry.

Drew was her best friend. Even when she was so mean to everyone around her, Drew still stood beside her. She wasn't going to let someone call him a killer. Not if he wasn't one. And Hallie knew that Drew was not a killer.


	7. Blurry

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

Adults:

Karen Kolcheck, the goth girl that Randy hooked up with at the video store - Kaitlin Olson

Annabelle Macher, Stu's mother who provides parental guidance to Sidney and Karen - Fionnula Flanagan

Harvey Macher, Stu's father who has helped look after Sidney's children in the aftermath of of what his son and Billy have done - Clint Eastwood

**OC teachers, as the story revolves around Sidney's daughter, and other OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***OC this chapter

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Tia Mitchell - Dewey's 23 year old secretary that is Gale's niece. - Lyndsy Fonseca

**Per request, I have added a couple of OC's that will be mentioned and possibly become a little more.

Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

* * *

**Present Day - October 1, 2019**

Hallie paced her living room. She was furious. Ignoring every call from Kirrah and Mark. She knew they had to be confused, but so was she. Why would they do this to Drew?

"Hallie, you're going to stroke out if you don't stop," Stu walked his daughter into the kitchen and made her sit at the table.

"Yeah, besides, Dad says that they can't keep Drew, anyways. The neighbors say he pulled into his driveway sometime around 11:20 something. They can't hold him. And apparently his parents have cameras outside the house that have a time stamp. Dad says they were running the Meeks' security footage all morning."

Hallie hugged Killian as he sat next to her, "I didn't know you were already here."

"I heard that there was a killer loose. I wasn't going to allow my girls to be without their most favorite stress relief."

Hallie smiled, but ignored the twinge of anger she felt at Kirrah, for Killian's sake.

Her phone began ringing, again, this time with an unknown caller tag. A chill ran down her spine, begging her not to answer, but she did anyway.

"Hello?" Curiosity lacing her voice, as the caller was in fact, unknown.

"Hello, Hallie,"

She recognized the voice. Or the pseudo-voice. It was the same one used in the Stab films.

"Dude... Seriously, whoever the fuck you are, this isn't funny. Especially when people in high school have literally been murdered. Nice try, though," Hallie hung up and slid her phone over to her father.

Stu did not like the look on Hallie's face. He could see the worry and slight hint of fear that was in her eyes.

Hallie's phone began to ring again, this time with an unknown caller tag, as well. Stu answered.

"Hello, Stu. Miss me?"

Stu's eyes widened.

"There's no fuckin' way. Who the fuck is this? Really? What are you playing?" Stu just grinned slyly into the speaker, "Billy didn't have the balls to finish it, either. He got stopped. By the same person he was after. Are you sure you want to play this game?"

"Yes."

The line disconnected. It was a harsh and cold end.

"Stu. Was that?"

Sidney stood behind Hallie's chair.

Killian was gripping the collar of his button up with wide eyes and labored breaths.

"Ghostface is really back?" Killian swallowed a deep breath he hadn't realized he needed and hugged the two women next to him.

Hallie was his life long friend, and Sidney was his dad's life long friend. They were all together. They were family. It was why he called Sid and Stu his aunt and uncle and vice versa. They were family.

Stu only nodded while staring blankly at the phone in his hand, now resting on the kitchen table.

"Dad, this means someone is trying to frame Drew. Someone called right now. Drew is still at the police station."

Stu shook his head trying to calm his daughter's excitement.

"Honey, that doesn't mean anything. The sheriff will just say it could be an accomplice," Sidney spoke up.

"Considering how many times there were multiple killers, they'd be right to be cautious. They'll have people watch Drew until he leaves," Stu tried to comfort Hallie.

"No, Dad! I _know _this isn't Drew, it can't be! Drew is too, too... I don't know but we all know how Drew is! He's never been the violent type of person! He has a temper, oh fucking well! Who doesn't around here, anyway!? Someone needs to tell Dewey that this freak just fucking called me _twice_."

Hallie stormed through the house, not telling anyone that she was actually leaving. She just kept going towards her car. She got in. She was always told not to leave the house without telling someone, but right now, Hallie didn't give a shit.

Hallie peeled out of the gravel driveway, knowing all too well that everyone would hear her. She just kept going.

Her phone rang and rang in her passenger seat, and all Hallie could do was turn her radio louder. The windows were down, blowing her hair all around her face, and her left hand was resting on her forehead with her elbow laying on the window. Hallie was hurt that no one trusted her believing Drew's innocence. She was hurt that it felt as though no one believed Drew was innocent but her. Hallie wasn't sure why, but she drove all the way to the police station. She walked in and searched for Dewey.

"Hey is Sheriff Riley around?" Hallie stopped at the desk next to his office.

"Yeah, he's in the break room, Hallie. You can go on in," a sweet smile came from the petite brunette.

"Thanks, Tia, I appreciate it!"

Hallie continued down the corridor until she found the desolate room. Only Dewey even used it. She knocked gently.

Dewey peaked up over his glasses and gave a soft smile. He patted the seat next to him and Hallie occupied the seat.

"Uncle Dew. Some unknown number called me. Twice, just now at the house. Mom and Dad were worried and thought maybe it would be brushed off as an accomplice, but, I know, deep down, I _know _this isn't Drew, Dewey. It can't be. It would be like you being a killer," a gentle chuckle escaped her lips as Dewey laughed heartily, "I just mean, Drew is someone who cares for everyone. It's just not believable that he would do this, Dewey, it really isn't."

Dewey nodded, "When did you get the calls, Hal?"

"Just before I left the house. Hold on, I'll pull up the call log," after scrolling past the missed calls from her mom and her dad, Hallie found the only two unknown calls on her phone, "3:11 and 3:14."

Dewey huffed, "Drew just left five minutes ago, so it definitely wasn't him. And you're right. I don't think this is Drew. But, I do have to investigate every angle thrown into my hands, Hallie. I know that hurts when it's your friends pitting themselves against each other, but sometimes, it's best to get those things out of the way to prove someones innocence, Sweetheart."

Hallie hugged Dewey, and her phone began ringing again with the unknown call tag.

Dewey ushered her to a room with computers where her phone was connected and she was told to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Hallie was cautious this time, knowing that this could be the psycho framing her best friend for murder.

"Hello, Hallie. Why did you go to the police station? Trying to protect pretty little Drew? _You_ can't protect anyone. You're _weak_! Just like your_ mother._ Just like your _grandmother_! You're the reason for all of this!"

The line disconnected causing Dewey to curse angrily.

"Not long enough, Sir, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I assumed that, thank you!" Dewey tossed a file to the side angrily.

"Uncle Dewey?" Hallie touched his arm lightly.

"This makes me think this is someone who knew Billy Loomis. I need everyone looking into that kid before his death in '96, anything you find that could be important tell me!" Dewey stormed out and pulled Hallie behind him. Picking up his office phone, Dewey needed to make almost a dozen phone calls, now.

After a few hours Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, Mark and their consecutive parents were all at the precinct in the large meeting room.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Dewey? How the hell can this be someone who knew Billy that we didn't know?" Tatum shouted at her older brother.

"Tate, none of us knew Sid had and older half-brother. Except Billy. Stu just knew he was some guy Billy knew. Billy was a lot more organized than we thought," Randy offered from his place, leaning against the wall under the glass window pane that was closed so no one could see in.

"Randy's right," Stu admitted, "I never cared who the guy was, just knew he was cool with Billy."

Hallie hugged her dad. She knew he was already dealing with the guilt for all of these years, and now he had to talk about it in a room full of people. It had to be hell.

Sidney leaned on Stu's back and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her in front of him next to Hallie. Sidney moved to put her hand on Hallie's shoulder and move her hair back out of her face.

"My only question is, why did this ass say that Hallie is the reason for all of this?" Kirrah shouted.

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me that!" Drew was facing Kirrah with his arms crossed, but quickly dropped his arms and turned to face Hallie with confusion.

"That just happened, like, 3 hours ago."

"Three fucking hours, Hal! Seriously!" Mark shouted this time, leaning forward in the chair he was previously reclined in. He was just as upset, Hallie was their best friend.

"Dudes, chill the fuck out!" Kirrah shouted and jumped in front of them with her arms extended out towards them.

"Seriously, fuck," Hallie mumbled as she turned to her friends.

"I just wanna know one thing, right here, right now..." Drew started.

Hallie knew where this was going.

All of the parents and adults in the room turned to face the four teens.

"Which one of you assholes said something about me sleeping with Carlie freshman year?" Drew's arms were crossed and an upset look crossed between confusion and hurt fell on his usually bubbly, gentle face, "We all know it wasn't Hallie, either,"

"Both of us," Kirrah spoke quietly.

Drew's face fell even further than before. To know that two people he truly cared about broke their promise of never speaking about that night again, a night that truly embarrassed the fuck out of him. Even though he kept all of their petty secrets.

Hallie's soft features from her pain for Drew turned to anger very quickly, "What!?"

Both Kirrah and Mark flinched. They both knew Hallie was right to be upset. They had broken their promise when they were the ones who had put Drew in that position in the first place.

"I want to say it's hard to believe you guys could be so fucking petty, but that'd be a lie," Hallie told them as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head with a sad smile on her face as she walked over to where Drew was standing.

Drew just stared at Kirrah and Mark both in disbelief.

"Bro, I didn't think it would blow up around school like it did. I figured it would stay quiet. I didn't think anyone would hear me tell them in the office," Mark told Drew in his own defense.

"Yeah, Drew, you can't honestly think that we would do that to you on purpose," Kirrah agreed from behind Mark.

"Then why did you guys blatantly ignore us after you talked to Dewey?" Hallie asked pointedly.

Drew was now resting on the side of the table, his hands on either side of his body, both feet extended out in a v shape with his knees bent at a 45 degree angle and Hallie standing right between his knees.

No one was surprised to see her so close to him, or hear her defend him. Hallie and Drew were closer than the others, and no one could figure out why because Hallie had always made it clear that they couldn't ever be more than friends because he's too much like a brother to her.

"Hal, we were embarrassed that we had even done it. We knew you both would be pissed but we just didn't want to face it. We knew we were fucked as soon as we opened our mouths. Mark ran up to me after they talked to him and asked if I had 'done it too' and I knew what he meant. We both automatically freaked and didn't know what to do from that point. We were just so angry at ourselves for doing it in the first place!" Kirrah shouted.

"You should have just fucking told me so I knew what the hell I was waiting for, you fucking assholes!" Drew shouted with tears in his eyes as he leaned forward and pointed off into the distance to emphasize what he was waiting for.

Hallie just stood where she was. She stared in the direction of the defensive Kirrah and Mark.

"He's right. Yeah, you fucked up by saying it, but you could have just told him. Saved him the trouble of freaking out for however long, because we all know Drew is a fucking spaz," Hallie pointed at the blond.

"Ay!" Drew looked at Hallie.

"You're a fucking spaz, Meeseeks, don't fucking start with me right now," Hallie told him.

"Okay," Drew leaned back.

A few chuckles were heard collectively among the parents and Dewey.

A knock broke the tension amongst the teens.

"Sheriff, you need to see this," Tia popped her head in with a few papers in her hands.

Dewey quietly made his exit and began cursing and shouting.

"How the fuck did no one know about this?!" Dewey's voice echoed loudly throughout the precinct.

"Dewey's pissed," Stu nodded as he spoke.

"Yeah, but why, honey?" Sidney peered out the window of the door.

"Mom! Don't you tell me not to do stupid stuff like eavesdropping on, oh, I don't know, _police officers!_" Hallie pulled her mother from the door.

"Jesus, you really are Sidney's kid," Randy spoke with a laugh.

"I could have told you her daughter was the perfect mix of her and Stu. She really is," Karen and Sidney shared a smile.

"I forget you guys used to help Annie out together, so you spent time out at the house together."

"Yeah, that's why we're so close," Drew motioned between he and Hallie, "We spent a lot of our childhood hanging out together."

"And you don't smoke pot?" Sidney turned to face Hallie quickly.

"That's true. I got Sid doing it like sophomore year," Randy laughed as he and Stu did their old high school handshake.

"God, stop, both of you," Sidney and Karen both shook their heads.

"I mean, it's pretty relative," Drew chuckled mischievously as Hallie lightly backhanded his chest.

Sidney just shook her head as Stu laughed.

"It's not like they do it often. Like once every few months. Psh, lightweights," Mark shook his head.

"_They_!?" Tatum turned to face Kirrah.

"Ummmmm," Kirrah glared at Mark.

"Did I say 'they'? No, I meant-"

"Mark, shut up," Drew told him pointedly.

Dewey made a loud entrance into the room with a look mixed between anger and fear.

"Has anyone other than me seen the official case file on the murders?"

"No, they were sealed away when State got involved. I can't even get access to those records," Randy told Dewey.

"_You _can't, but _Drew _can," Hallie stuck her index finger to her friend's collarbone.

"Drew is not _hacking _State confidential files. That's not an option," Randy told Hallie.

"What if it's our only option to get the real files, Randy?" Dewey asked.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"They doctored the files. They ones we have aren't real. So, it's unsure whether or not Billy did or didn't survive what happened."

"He was shot in the fucking head!" Mark shouted.

"No, I never actually shot him. Just like the other killer was never electrocuted with the television. They were just juicy details for Gale's book, at the time."

"So, you're all telling me, that after 23 years, it is very fucking possible that Billy fucking Loomis, is still alive!" Drew shouted.

Dewey, Sidney, Stu, and Tatum all nodded.

"My death was only faked because of the constant need of being hospitalized and having to have so many surgeries. My chances of surviving beyond what I had were slim to none. I was lucky," Tatum told the teens.

"This is fucking great," Drew stood up to walk away but Hallie pulled him into a hug.

Drew was now extremely upset because it was quite possible that the ex-boyfriend of his best friend's mom may now not only be alive, but trying to kill his friends and frame him for murder. It was all just too much.


	8. I Don't Wanna Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

Adults:

Karen Kolcheck, the goth girl that Randy hooked up with at the video store - Kaitlin Olson

Annabelle Macher, Stu's mother who provides parental guidance to Sidney and Karen - Fionnula Flanagan

Harvey Macher, Stu's father who has helped look after Sidney's children in the aftermath of of what his son and Billy have done - Clint Eastwood

**OC teachers, as the story revolves around Sidney's daughter, and other OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***OC this chapter

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Tia Mitchell - Dewey's 23 year old secretary that is Gale's niece. - Lyndsy Fonseca

Dawson Tomas - Dara Tomas' 19 year old son. Killian's boyfriend. - Guillian Yao Gioiello

**Per request, I have added a couple of OC's that will be mentioned and possibly become a little more.

Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

* * *

**Present Day - October 4, 2019**

_Three days_.

It had been _three days_ since anyone had heard anything about the killer.

They hadn't contacted _any_ of them again since that day.

Hallie was nervous, to say the least.

Drew was anxious, that was obvious to_ everyone_ around him.

Kirrah and Mark, however, were the calmest. They knew that they had no control over their situation. They knew that there was no _one-hundred percent_ chance of surviving this copy-cat, _or possibly_ the same killer from '96.

Stu and Sidney were sitting at the patio table outside at the Meeks' residence. That's where everyone closely involved in the case was: Randy, Karen, Dewey, Gale, Tatum, Mickey, Derek, Lois - all of them. It _astounded_ Sidney. She could also see why her daughter spent a lot of her time at this house.

Randy and Karen had an in-ground pool. It spanned fifteen feet and the depths ranged from two feet at the lowest and ten at the deepest. Around the pool were a few wooden, white deck chairs with nautical print on the banners. There were _beautiful_ flowers and bushes surrounding the backyard, and a pool house that was almost a third of the size of the house itself. Next to the pool house, there was a tree with a tire swing.

Sidney had heard many stories about that tire swing, it caused her to chuckle.

The four teens were in the pool house. According to Randy and Karen, Drew moved out to the pool house when he turned fourteen because he wanted_ privacy_. All of them, knowing what privacy a fourteen-year-old boy wants, let out a laugh.

"How the _hell_ did we all end up back in each other's gravity after all these years?" Sidney laughed quietly as she sat around the table with the other parents.

"Maybe we were_ meant_ to be a part of each other's lives, Sid. Why else?" Tatum spoke up from her seat next to Mickey.

"If therapy has taught me anything, it's never to question the things you are given, but what you will do with them," Mickey told all of them as he cradled his beer bottle in his right hand.

"Yeah, I've heard that," Stu agreed, "_In fact_, it was that phrase that made me change my outlook on my life."

"I can agree," Mickey told him as he squeezed Tatum's hand.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Derek spoke quietly as he peered behind himself towards the pool house.

"I wouldn't. They're not fighting, and we can _clearly_ hear them all. That's a blessing itself," Karen nodded her bottle in his direction.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think our parents are talking about?" Mark asked as he continued to cough, nearly falling off of Drew's bed.

"We put that damn thing out _five _minutes ago! Are you gonna make it, bro?" Drew looked at him curiously.

Hallie only laughed as Kirrah tried to help Mark off of the edge of the bed.

"They're probably being forced to talk about their shared past. They were going to have to confront it eventually, anyways. Why not now while we're all away from them?" Hallie added as she sat up from her laying position on the bed.

Drew was sitting in his gaming chair at the foot of his bed in front of his t.v. and gaming console.

Kirrah was now standing next to Mark, by the edge of the bed because he refused to sit up properly.

"Dude, fucking _stop_, you're gonna _ruin it_!" Kirrah whined as Mark leaned his head against her rib-cage.

"Ruin _what_!?" He asked with a goofy grin.

Drew threw a hacky sack at him, "Her _high_, you _moron_! You know she isn't going to say it_ out loud_!"

Mark caught the hacky sack and laughed again as he hit the floor, Kirrah refusing to help him up this time around.

"You're own fault," Hallie told him as she walked over to look through Drew's large collection of DVD's, "Okay, Meeseeks, there are some things I don't need to know are in your movie collection. Also, I think one of your movies is in the _wrong collection_."

Drew jumped up from his chair and grabbed the case from her hand quickly and went into a different room. When he came back all three of them were staring at him with smiles and questioning glances.

"Look, the things I do in my free time are the things I do in my free time."

Hallie laughed and sat down with a surprised look on her face. She was grinning knowingly, as she was the only one who actually saw the DVD.

"Shut up, Hal!" Drew's face was more red than a tomato. He was embarrassed. Drew walked back out of the room, into the living room area of the pool house.

Hallie followed him, as she felt bad for embarrassing him.

"Drew, come on, why are you being so sensitive here lately?" Hallie asked jokingly.

He turned to face her, his face still slightly pink. Drew had shut off, he wasn't talking.

"Meeseeks? Don't be mad at me?" Hallie was about five inches from Drew's face, making weird faces at him, in hopes he would smile.

No such luck.

He only looked away.

"Drew, what the fuck?" Hallie asked quietly. She threw her arms in the air over-exaggeratedly.

"You know '_what the fuck_', Hal! You know!" Drew whisper-yelled at her. He was upset, "It feels like you're messing with me," He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. Drew had made eye contact with Hallie during his last comment, and hadn't broken it.

Hallie had never realized how much her jokes affected Drew. Yeah, sure, she playfully flirted with him, but they had done that since they were fourteen. Maybe it wasn't the jokes, maybe she just hadn't realized how much Drew had really liked her, in general.

"But, I'm _not_, Drew."

He swallowed and shrugged.

"We've_ always_ been so close, Hal._ Always_. Even as little kids when our moms hung out at Annie's, we were there for each other. We still are. It's just- it- it got _real_, this year. Everything did, after what happened with Scott and Carlie," he told her honestly.

"I didn't-"

"I didn't tell you, so of course you didn't know. That's my fault. I just, I didn't know how. And then shit got real, _real_ fast. Especially when I had to go in for questioning and you were the only one backing me up. No one else did that for me, Hal."

A knock on the door putting a stop to their conversation.

"Everything okay? It got quiet," Derek and Randy were both in the doorway looking worried.

Hallie broke out into a fit of laughter at the looks on their faces.

"Are you all high?" Randy asked while shaking his head.

"Yup," Drew told him with a grin.

"Alright," Randy and Derek walked back to the other parents shaking their heads babbling incoherently about something stupid that they did as kids but hoped their kids would be smart enough not to do.

"Can we finish this talk now, or?" Drew turned to face Hallie as she had finally stopped laughing and he had finally shut the door.

"What do you want me to say, Drew?" Hallie asked. She had her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"I don't know, maybe that it isn't completely one-sided cause right now it feels that way. And I know it's not. I know what you say about me to other people, I know that you're always the first person to defend me, and if I were being honest, if I had to make a bet on who would be the first person to try to save my life and it came down to you and Mark, I think you would do it before he would."

Hallie's mouth opened and closed multiple times. He was right. It wasn't one-sided, but Hallie didn't want to fuck up the friendship that they had for years.

"It's not the easy, Drew. Not as long as we've been friends. I don't want us to end up realizing we are terrible for each other and then that make us hate each other, in general and then us never be friends again, cause let's face it, Drew, you are my best friend. You have been since I was four."

Drew just stared at her, taken aback by what she had just told him.

She did care for him, like he cared for her. But, she was scared.

"Hallie-"

Another knock. This time from the back, causing Hallie and Drew both to jump.

"Why would-?" Hallie stared, Mark and Kirrah had entered the living room upon the knock at the back of the house.

"No one uses that door," Drew told them.

All four teens stared towards the kitchen.

"We all go check together?" Mark suggested.

They looked to each other and nodded. The four of them crept quietly to the back door, Drew in the front, Mark to his left, and Kirrah and Hallie behind them.

The boys shared a look before a silent countdown to three. On three, Mark yanked the door open, and the sight cause Kirrah to scream.

Dawson Tomas. Dewey's right-hand deputy's son. He was nineteen.

"Uncle Dewey!" Hallie and Kirrah both screamed as the adults flooded the pool house.

Drew was holding onto Hallie as she buried her face into his chest, and Mark was holding a sobbing Kirrah tightly as he cradled her in his arms on the floor. Dawson was one of Kirrah's closest friends outside of their group.

The parents stared between the body and their children. How had this gotten past any of them?

Mickey was confused as he saw his daughter curled up on the ground, only to realize the body was of the boy who she referred to as her homosexual other half. Dawson Tomas. He had been a good friend and a great influence on Kirrah, in Mickey's opinion. He tried to keep her from parties or being out too late. In fact, Dawson was the reason that Kirrah decided to get a job after she turned sixteen. Mickey felt bad for Dara. He didn't know how Dewey would break this to her.

Soon, though, they heard Killian's voice echoing, causing Hallie and Drew to both run through the pool house and stop him at the door. It would not be good for him to see this. They told him what had happened, or what they had found. Killian was soon his own mess of tears and cries on the floor.

Hallie could only hug Drew. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. Her solace came when he hugged her tightly to him.

This was going to be a lot worse than she had anticipated.


	9. Hold On

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

Adults:

Karen Kolcheck, the goth girl that Randy hooked up with at the video store - Kaitlin Olson

Annabelle Macher, Stu's mother who provides parental guidance to Sidney and Karen - Fionnula Flanagan

Harvey Macher, Stu's father who has helped look after Sidney's children in the aftermath of of what his son and Billy have done - Clint Eastwood

**OC teachers, as the story revolves around Sidney's daughter, and other OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***OC this chapter

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Tia Mitchell - Dewey's 23 year old secretary that is Gale's niece. - Lyndsy Fonseca

Dawson Tomas - Dara Tomas' 19 year old son. Killian's boyfriend. - Guillian Yao Gioiello

**Per request, I have added a couple of OC's that will be mentioned and possibly become a little more.

Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

* * *

**Present Day - October 6, 2019**

For Hallie, Sunday's never involved Church. It wasn't something her family did. It wasn't something they really talked about, either.

But today, this Sunday, was Dawson Tomas' funeral.

_Dawson. Killian's Dawson._

Hallie felt like she looked unemotional and possibly even unmoved, but she was a mess inside.

Dawson was one of her friends. They had known each other since his mom started working at the police station when he was fourteen. He was the reason Killian had the strength to even come out, in the first place.

Now, Killian was bawling in his mother's lap, with Dara stroking his short, colorful hair. He dyed it teal and lavender, Dawson's two favorite colors.

In the middle row, sitting together in a pew were Mrs. Hammond, Ryan, and Chloe. Ryan and Dawson were also close friends, being as they were both on the Honor Society and the Student Council. Dawson had pretty well taken Ryan under his wing after he and Chloe had moved to Woodsboro because he understood what it felt like to 'feel like a freak in a quaint, quiet town'.

Chloe seemed to catch Hallie's eye as she walked past and gave a small wave, Hallie nodded back as she continued being pulled along by her father.

Drew, Mark, Kirrah, and their parents were all in the left set of pews, in the middle, which was where Hallie's parents were pulling her.

"Hey, Hal," Mark spoke quietly with a sad smile on his lips.

Hallie returned the gesture, but sat in silence between her mom and Drew.

The service started and soon enough, everyone was crying. Dawson had affected so many peoples lives. He was just a bright, happy person who tried to bring a little bit of sunshine into everyone's hearts. He didn't deserve this.

After a couple of hours, everyone was leaving to go to Dara and her husband Will's house, but the four teens stopped behind all their parents, telling them to go ahead.

"We can all fit in Drew's car, guys. We just need a minute," Hallie told them all.

As much as the group swore that Kirrah was their voice of reason, sometimes the parents all assumed it was Hallie. Soon, though, the parents were on their way.

After their parents had left and the teens were sure they were alone, the decided it was time to talk about things between them all.

"Are we _ever_ going to move past _this_?" Kirrah was the first to break the harsh silence. Her voice was pleading. She _was _pleading.

Hallie shuffled her feet as she stared at the pavement. She didn't know what to say.

"I _want_ us to move past it. I never expected me saying what I said to Dewey to blow up like that. I didn't think that they were going to take you in for questioning for that. I just, I don't know why I did it, Drew. I really have no excuse, man," Mark told him as he swallowed a deep breath. The boys had been friends since they were babies, literally, as their dad's worked together their entire lives.

"Look," Drew cleared his throat as he looked off towards the funeral home, "I'm more pissed that you didn't tell me and that I had to go to the principal's office, assuming that everything was cool, like I totally would have told Dewey that shit myself, I told him that at the police station... But, you let me go in there thinking that I had a chance to even tell him myself. You threw me under the bus, Mark. Unintentionally or not, that is exactly what you did, because God forbid, did you even tell Dewey that you fucked Carlie before and that was how you convinced her to sleep with me?" Drew was angry. Mark had been his best friend his whole life and Drew had never once questioned their loyalty to their friendship, until now.

"Drew, I didn't mean to do that. It literally just came out. I just said it, and I couldn't take it back. I don't even know why I said it. And, no, you're right, I didn't tell Dewey I slept with her. But we both know that I would have never done that to Scott. Dude was really fucking cool," Mark argued.

"God, will you both just shut up?!" Hallie shouted. She was getting cold.

The chill from the October air settling in around them.

Hallie hugged herself tightly as the wind began to blow her jacket around her frame. Her knitted, black leggings providing some warmth to her legs. The dark grey, long sleeved sweater dress not helping much but her arms and waist. Her chunky heeled black lace-up combat boots giving her an extra three inches to her height. Her black jacket was a thick cardigan-like style, but it looked like a biker jacket, and she loved it. Her hair was now solid chocolate brown, it was in her natural waves for today - pulled back only for a half up, half down ponytail.

Drew shrugged off his black blazer and put it over her shoulders. He was now standing in a black sweater over a white polo. His solid black skinny jeans met black vans.

"Guys, I don't want this to be something that holds our friendship back. We've been through a lot together. And now, people we care about are dying. We need each other, whether we can stand each other right now or not," Hallie told them all, then turned to Drew and pointed a finger, "And you, are going to get over it. Mark is your best friend, Kirrah is your best friend. They may have done something stupid, but I think after seeing what happened to Dawson, it's a little too close to home to start pushing away the people we care about."

Drew nodded, she was right.

"We need to get going, before everyone starts worrying about us."

The group nodded in agreement with Drew's statement.

The ride to Dara's house was very quiet. The only sound coming from the passing cars, trees, and Drew's tires on the pavement.

Drew got tired of the silence and turned on the radio.

Hallie stared at the dial for a moment, then back out the window. Though they were all together, this wasn't a fun ride in Drew's car like they're used to. There was still tension in their tight group, but they loved each other. They were family, for all intents and purposes.

Kirrah and Mark were in the back trying to analyze how much damage they had done.

Kirrah was playing with the hem of her black, high-waisted skater skirt. Her charcoal colored turtleneck was tucked into her skirt. She had on a black crepe cardigan and a grey and black plaid scarf. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had a few stray hairs hanging by her temples. Her legs were covered by opaque, black stockings with black heeled ankle boots on her feet. She had leaned her head on Mark's shoulder.

Mark was wearing a black, hoodie styled biker jacket over his grey, button up shirt. His dark grey boot cut pants were slightly lighter around his thighs and shins. The ends of his pants were tucked slightly into his black, high rise sneakers.

The pair in the back soon realized the radio had been changed to Drew's personal playlist on his phone, as they started recognizing music they never heard on the radio. The music they usually listened to when they were all smoking together.

Soon enough, they were all singing to the music, smiling and laughing. Even Drew.

"Seriously, all it took was a fucking playlist?" Hallie stared at them all while laughing.

They calmed themselves down as they started to pull into Dara and Will's drive way.

As they walked to their parents, they all gave each other one last look before separating.

"Everything okay, kiddo?" Stu asked his daughter.

Hallie nodded with a small smile, "I think it might be getting a little better."

Sidney hugged her daughter close to her and leaned into her husband. This was the first time in years she ever thought she would have to worry about Hallie's safety because of their past. She was completely terrified now, though. This killer was closer to her daughter, now more than ever.

After the wake at Dara and Will's, Sidney and Stu took Hallie back home.

"Did you want to stay home tomorrow?" Stu asked.

Hallie shook her head as she sat quietly on the couch, "No, Dad, I need to go. I can't miss too much. Especially since this happens to be senior year."

Stu let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The family sat down for dinner and tried to have a normal conversation, but it didn't happen.

"Do you guys think he's still alive?" Hallie asked as she toyed with the food on her plate with a fork.

"Hal!" Sidney sternly spoke.

"I'm just asking, Mom... Me and my friends are all in this asshole's line of sight, at the moment, you know!" Hallie shouted.

"Hallie, it isn't that simple. We don't know. It was kept from us, just like what I did was kept secret. We really have no idea, honey," Stu told her with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm getting tired of all the secrets!" Hallie stormed to her bedroom.

She began pacing back and forth, quickly kicking off her boots. After a moment, she decided to call Drew.

"Yo!" Drew answered after just a few rings.

"Hey, do you think he's alive?"

"Loomis?" Drew sounded slightly confused at Hallie's only words.

"Yeah. I just want someone to tell me if they do or don't. My parents won't give me a straight answer, and they just keep reminding me that there are secrets at every turn anymore," She told him truthfully, still pacing her bedroom floor.

"Hal?"

"What?" She was irritated.

Drew chuckled, "You're pacing."

A groan escaped her lips as she slumped onto her bed, "I'm irritated, Meeseeks!" She threw her left arm into the air as the other was attached to her phone.

"Look, I wish I could give you a straight answer, Hal, but I can't. Cause I don't know, either. I wish I knew. I wish I knew who this asshole was, to be fair," he let out a sigh, "Most of all, I just wish everything could go back to normal."

Hallie heard his chair squeak as he leaned back.

"Well, not everything," he added.

"Drew..." she rolled her eyes and laid back. She wasn't mad, she was warning him not to push the subject.

"Hallie, we have to talk about it some time, you know," he told her honestly. She meant a lot to him. More than she knew. Drew just could never figure out how to tell her.

"Drew, I don't think that while people are dropping dead is the best time to talk about this," She was getting frustrated.

"I think it's the best time, cause what if one of us was next?" He told her in an upset tone.

"That's the million dollar reason we shouldn't talk about it, right now, Drew!" She whisper-yelled.

"No, Hallie, this is the exact reason we need to talk about it, because I'd rather not die without you knowing that I care about you! And really, if you care about me too, it'd be great to know that too!" He was shouting now.

Hallie went silent. She was holding back tears, in fact, she was covering her mouth so Drew couldn't hear her shaky breath. She wanted to cry, badly.

"Can you please say something?"

Hallie could hear how shaky he was. He was just as hurt by this conversation as she was.

"Of course I care about you, you fucking moron, but I don't want to be in constant fear that I am going to lose you. And I am already there!" Hallie was now crying.

Drew was her best friend and he had always been there for her when she needed someone. She had always assumed that one day something would happen between them, but for this to be what caused it would be fucked up for them both after what all their parents went through.

"Please stop crying, please," Drew was quiet, his voice cracking. He always hated hearing Hallie hurt.

"I can't fucking help it, jack ass."

He laughed, but she could hear him try to cover it.

"Fuck off, Meeseeks," she laughed too.

They laughed together for a moment. Both trying to catch their breath.

After a few minutes of silence, Drew spoke up first, "Get some sleep, Hal."

"Yeah, I think we all need it," Hallie stared at her ceiling as her eyes slowly began falling shut.

"Night, Hallie," Drew told her quietly.

"Night, Drew," She almost whispered as the call ended.

Hallie wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but she woke up to a sound in her room. She barely let her eyes creak open, but she could make out the figure that was tumbling into her window.

"Killi?" She mumbled as she tried her best to walk to the window, failing as she almost fell face first. The only thing stopping her was Killian.

"Hey, babe. I- I just wanted to see a familiar face. I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" Killian's eyes were red and bleary. He smelled like tequila.

"Did you drive here?" She was concerned.

He nodded. And his face broke into pain as he began crying and fell into a heap on her floor.

Hallie sat next to him on the floor and huddled next to him. She held him close, knowing that he was going through a pain she couldn't understand. She just wanted to comfort him. Like he would for her.


	10. The Kids Aren't Alright

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

**OC's will be mentioned before the chapters.

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***Important OC's for rest of chapters

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Tia Mitchell - Dewey's 23 year old secretary that is Gale's niece. - Lyndsy Fonseca

Dara Tomas - Dewey's right hand Deputy, Dara is also a Senior Deputy and next in line for Sheriff providing Dewey weren't to run again. Dara has worked with Dewey for years and is the same age as he and Gale. She is close friends with Gale. Her son is dating Killian. - Calista Flockhart

Dawson Tomas - Dara Tomas' 19 year old son. Killian's boyfriend. - Guillian Yao Gioiello

Ryn Louis - Ryn Louis is a 23 year old investigative journalist. She works for a private news company and is commonly considered vain, but she has also proven to be a rather kind person, she just has a very high respect for herself making her sound snooty. - Jayne Wisener

Ryan Jackson - Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing - Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

Miss Geiger - English 1 Teacher, Newbie, Push-Over - Rose Leslie

Mrs Hammond - A.P. Biology Teacher, Phone Nazi, Life Nazi, Bitch - Reese Witherspoon

* * *

**Present Day - October 11, 2019**

It had been a week since Dawson's funeral. It had been a week since Hallie had found Killian sneaking into her room, a crying heap in her floor, just to get comfort away from home.

Hallie's eyes scanned the halls until she found the spiky, blond hair and grey-blue eyes of her best friend.

_Drew._

Even since their_ talk_, he hadn't mentioned his feelings for her, more or less, he just tried to be there to comfort her.

"Hey, you okay?" Drew quietly asked her as they met up and continued down the hall towards their lockers.

She scoffed, "That depends on how you define '_okay_'. Uh, still having nightmares that consist of my childhood best friends' _dead_ boyfriend, yeah. Still having nightmares of some _psycho_ who knows _my parents_, but I have never met, also yeah. But, I haven't been dreading school. At least, not lately."

Hallie was staring at her own feet as she walked on. She wouldn't, no _couldn't_, tell Drew that he was truly the only thing keeping her going, at this point. Her parents tried to help, but knowing what she knew, knowing they kept things from her, it made it hard to trust them. She still loved them with her whole being, they were her family, but she wasn't sure what she could believe that they said, or what she couldn't. It was a coin toss, in her mind.

"Earth to Hallie?" Drew was now tapping on her locker door, as she was lost in thought, "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You've been spacing all week. I'm starting to get worried. More than usual," He told her as they made eye contact, never looking away from each other.

"I don't know, Drew. We're being stalked and hunted. And, at this point, if Billy Loomis_ is_ still alive and he _is _the one behind all of this, why us? To get back at our parents? What did your dad do to Billy Loomis aside from have a crush on his girlfriend?" Hallie was afraid, but she wouldn't tell anyone that. Although, Hallie knew that Drew could always read her like a book.

A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and hung his head. Drew threw his arm out to the side, "I don't know, Hal, but I do know that this guy has it out for our families in particular."

"Yeah? Then why Carlie? Or Scott? And _Dawson_... of all people, why Dawson?" Hallie now had tears in her eyes.

Drew pulled her into a hug as she cried quietly into his chest, "You need to go home, Hal. This stress isn't boding well on you, at all. It is eating you alive, and I don't like it," Drew now had his hands on her shoulders, holding her back enough to look in her eyes. "I don't like seeing you hurt, I don't like it when you cry, and least of all when you are crying _because_ you are hurt. I can't stand it, and I would much rather you were at home with your parents where you can at least have some happiness around you."

Hallie sniffled slightly and smiled, "Why do you think I always hang out with _you_, Meeseeks?"

A slight red covered Drew's ears quickly and his face was slightly pink, "I just thought it was my winning personality," he told her with a grin. It made him happy to know that he made her happy, even if the circumstances weren't under the greatest of conditions.

Hallie pulled Drew into another hug, finding comfort in just being there with him, "Thanks for being here for me. Even when I don't deserve it."

Drew's chin was resting on top of Hallie's head, his smiling never faltering, "I'll_ always_ be here, Hal, no matter what."

After her last three classes, Hallie met Drew at the lockers for him to give her a ride home. The drive was a rather quiet one, compared to their usually loud, boisterous music, and their wild and crazy conversations. Today, they were just quiet. In just three weeks, so much had happened. In just three weeks, multiple innocent people had died because of some bitter jerk from Hallie's mom's past. Or so she wanted to believe. Hallie felt like no one was on her side about Billy Loomis.

"Hey Drew?"

"Hmmm?" He looked her way in confusion, not because she was asking a question, but the sound of her voice.

Her voice had cracked. She was still in her seat, just barely looking like she was hanging on to any sense of emotion she had left.

"Hallie?" Drew put his hand on her thigh and gently shook her leg, "You still with me?"

A fragile smile played on her lips, "_Always_."

If Drew hadn't been at a stop light, he probably would have jerked the steering wheel when she said that. It sent a wave of happiness through him.

"I never finished what I was trying to say earlier. About Loomis."

Drew nodded, he knew that conversation wasn't done with just because Hallie had to cry. She would breach the topic at a later time, and now was that later time.

"If Loomis is behind all of this, Drew, there can't just be _one killer_. He had help before. His mom had help. In fact, so far, every killer but _one_, my uncle, has had an accomplice. According to my mom, anyway. That, I don't think she would lie about. But, that just tells me that Loomis has someone who knows us as his helper, this time around. I mean, think about it, my dad was his perfect idiot back then. He was easily influenced, he was dating my mom's best friend at the time, he was everyone's best friend. He dated one of the first two victims, I mean think about it Drew, that made you their perfect cover."

Drew mulled over her words, "Yeah, I screwed one of the first victims, I _am_ your best friend, and _most_ people like me. Emphasis on the 'most' part of that."

A gentle laugh escaped her lips. It felt good to laugh. She felt free.

"Hallie?"

Throughout their entire conversation, Hallie had yet to realize that Drew had never taken his hand off of her thigh. Once she realized it, she knew that she could not take back anything about how she felt about him. She knew he could feel it. Hallie would always care about Drew, her feelings for him were something she thought that one day would just fade, but they never did.

"Are we just best friends?" Drew asked her in a shaky breath.

They had pulled up in front of her house. They were just sitting there in Drew's car. Neither knowing what to say.

"To be quite honest, Drew, I don't think we were ever going to be just best friends," Hallie told him as she stared in the direction of his hand that was resting on her thigh.

"I don't think we ever have been," he added as he moved his hand in the slightest to grip her smaller hand in his larger one.

Just a Drew started to lean forward, Hallie's cell phone began to ring, with the caller tag reading 'Dad'. Drew slumped his head back on his head rest and sighed.

"Hey Dad, whats up?" Hallie looked at Drew apologetically.

Drew just smiled, he was happy that Hallie had admitted they were more than friends, that even she felt that. He was also happy because the apologetic look she was giving him told Drew that she wanted him to kiss her just as badly as he wanted to kiss her.

"Yeah, Just pulled in, why?"

Drew was only catching parts of the conversation, but he was concerned enough by the look on Hallie's face.

"Are you sure? Is everything okay?"

Hallie was starting to get out of the car, but stopped only to motion Drew to follow her.

"Yeah, no, Dad, I can... it's fine. I just want to know why the hell you're freaking out?!" Hallie was trying to talk over her dad.

Drew could hear his frantic voice on the other end.

"Wait, who called mom?"

Drew and Hallie both stopped at the doorway to her bedroom.

"Dad, I haven't called either of you today," Hallie was staring right at Drew.

Drew was confused. He was with Hallie for the majority of the day, he would have known if she called anyone.

"Dad, it's fine. I will stay with Kirrah, or Drew. Don't worry about me," Hallie opened her door and continued into her room, "Yes, Dad, I promise. I love you, too. You and Mom be safe," Hallie hung up and turned quickly to see Drew right behind her, "Shit! I didn't think you would be right behind me like that!"

Drew was laughing at Hallie, or her slight anxiety attack.

"Don't laugh at me, jerk!" Hallie threw a pillow at Drew, which he easily caught.

"Can't help it," He smiled at her.

Hallie knew why he was smiling but continued with grabbing her things and throwing them in her duffel bag.

She grabbed her charger, work uniform, and a couple pairs of shoes all last and threw them on the top of her clothes inside, then zipped the bag shut.

"I mean, you can definitely stay at my place, if you want to," Drew told her from his spot, leaning against her door facing.

Hallie laughed, "You'd love that, right now. Wouldn't you?"

Drew smiled and nodded slowly.

"We'll see," Hallie told him as she picked her bag up and quickly walked down the steps.

A gasp escaped her lips as she dropped her things.

Drew was standing in the middle of the staircase, staring at the same thing that scared Hallie.

There was a person. They were dressed in a black costume with a white mask. The masked person took a running start at Hallie, only for Drew to leap down the steps in front of her. Drew collided with the attacker and both of them hit the floor.

"Hallie, run!" Drew shouted as their attacker tried to get up, Drew pulling them back to the ground.

Hallie grabbed for her duffel bag and ran to Drew's car. She locked the doors, knowing he had left the key in his car. She could unlock it when he got to the car.

Drew was tumbling out of the house, scampering as he fell on the gravel.

Hallie unlocked the doors long enough for Drew to get inside, then quickly re-locked them.

Drew started his car and sped off, leaving behind a dusty cloud. He was groaning in the driver's seat, sitting awkwardly.

"Drew, are you okay?" Hallie was staring at him now, studying his every move.

His left arm was bent, as if his elbow were placing pressure on his side. It scared Hallie.

"Nope, not okay... He stabbed me, pretty deep."

Hallie could hear the pain in his voice. She could see him fighting the pain.

"Drew, pull over, let me drive!" Hallie tried to get him to let her so he didn't have to worry about them both.

"No, if I don't drive, I fall asleep. Can't do that right now."

Hallie understood. The stab wound must have been deeper than she thought because Drew was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Drew, fucking stay awake!" Hallie shouted.

His eyes jolted open and he re-situated, causing a surge of pain through his whole left side.

"Now's a great time to be thankful that you're ambidextrous," Hallie chuckled nervously.

A laugh, or something similar escaped Drew's lips.

"If you weren't you, I'd probably have screamed by now."

Hallie smiled at him. She didn't know what she would do if something worse would have happened to him.

The reached the hospital, and Hallie had to practically hold Drew up as they walked through the Emergency doors.

After sitting in a room with Drew while he was stitched up and given pain meds, Hallie noticed that Drew was starting to fall asleep.

"Hey, Hal?"

She grinned, he was so out of it, she was sure he wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

"Yeah, Meeseeks?"

"Am I ever going to get to kiss you?" He looked loopy, in fact he sounded loopy, but was staring at her as if her were trying to be serious.

She couldn't help but let out a laugh. Hallie realized he was still staring at her, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Someday, Meeseeks. Someday," Hallie told him with a smile.

Drew returned her smile as he drifted off into whatever dreamland he could muster.

Hallie was hopeful that his dreams weren't plagued like hers had been. She hoped he didn't dream the same horrible things she did. If he did, she didn't know how he would take it.


	11. Basket Case

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

**OC's

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***Important OC's for rest of chapters

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Tia Mitchell - Dewey's 23 year old secretary that is Gale's niece. - Lyndsy Fonseca

Dara Tomas - Dewey's right hand Deputy, Dara is also a Senior Deputy and next in line for Sheriff providing Dewey weren't to run again. Dara has worked with Dewey for years and is the same age as he and Gale. She is close friends with Gale. Her son is dating Killian. - Calista Flockhart

Dawson Tomas - Dara Tomas' 19 year old son. Killian's boyfriend. - Guillian Yao Gioiello

Ryn Louis - Ryn Louis is a 23 year old investigative journalist. She works for a private news company and is commonly considered vain, but she has also proven to be a rather kind person, she just has a very high respect for herself making her sound snooty. - Jayne Wisener

Ryan Jackson - Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing - Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

Miss Geiger - English 1 Teacher, Newbie, Push-Over - Rose Leslie

Mrs Hammond - A.P. Biology Teacher, Phone Nazi, Life Nazi, Bitch - Reese Witherspoon

Henry Jackson - Henry is a 19 year old that goes to school with Hallie and the others. He's on the basketball team with Mark and Drew. Henry is a very charismatic young man, but has some self-worth issues. - Michael Vlamis

* * *

**Present Day - October 14, 2019**

The doctors told Drew that he could take some time off of school to help with his injuries, but he wouldn't have it. It had only been two days, and he was adamant that he had to go back to school.

Hallie laughed when he and Mark decided to start play fighting and he hurt himself.

"We kinda warned you two not to do that," Kirrah snickered.

Drew groaned as he sat on the edge of the fountain, "Fucking hell!"

Hallie just stared in his direction, "Hey, you have no right to complain after you were already told by the doctors to stay home for a week, at least."

Kirrah and Hallie were sitting side-by-side with Drew on Hallie's right. Mark was standing in front of them, laughing.

"She's got a point, bro."

Drew flipped Mark off and lifted his shirt to check and make sure his stitches hadn't broken or ripped in their little play fight. Nothing. He let his shirt slide back down his abdomen and grabbed his bottle of water from in front of his foot.

Both girls shook their heads and smiled. Things were slightly back to normal. Save for the killer on the loose in their town.

"You guys think they'll catch this asshole?"

Everyone turned to face Kirrah. She looked scared.

"They're doing everything they can, Kir," Mark put a hand on her shoulder and crouched down in front of her to try to comfort her. He was always a little closer to Kirrah than Hallie, as he and Kirrah always partied together - even when they didn't really want to be in the same room as each other. He felt like it was his duty to protect her, just like he knew that Drew felt like it was his to protect Hallie.

Hallie rested her head on Drew's shoulder. She didn't know what to say to Kirrah about this killer. That feeling made her understand why her dad got so upset when she accused them of lying to her about Billy Loomis. She called her dad while she was in the hospital with Drew, crying and apologizing all at the same time. Hallie felt Drew's arm go around her waist and scooted closer to him.

"I hope that they find him before he really tries to find all of us. I still can't get Dawson out of my head. His poor mom. And what that bastard did to him. Dawson never deserved that. _Never._"

"What!?"

Kirrah and Hallie both jumped when Drew shouted. They both realized he was glaring at Mark, who was staring at he and Hallie.

"Dude, you cannot actually tell me that you didn't see that happening?" Kirrah looked at Mark with a quizzical look on her face, as if questioning how stupid Mark could actually be.

"I mean, I did, but I didn't think Drew would be ballsy enough to do something about it!" Mark argued.

Hallie threw her notebook at Mark while laughing, "Shut up!"

Drew pulled her closer, causing a slight surge of pain in his side, but he ignored it.

"Yo, you guys are abusive," Mark looked at them with a very fake pout causing both girls, and Drew to laugh.

"Moron, you're just as abusive," Drew added.

The bell rang, signalling the group to their respective classes.

Drew and Hallie sat in A.P. Biology long enough for a message to come over the intercom.

"School has been cancelled for the day. Students, please return home, your parents have been informed," Mrs. Weatherly was speaking to the students personally, "Another victim was found this morning, and police are urging everyone to remain home after dark and not to go anywhere alone. Please, Students, be safe."

Both Hallie and Drew had chills running through them. _Who was the latest victim?_

Their question was soon answered, "Dad just texted me. They found Mr. Willis in his car with his throat slashed."

Hallie's eyes widened.

They were out of the school now, meeting Mark and Kirrah between the two boys' cars.

"Who was it? Mark won't tell me!?" Kirrah was frantic.

"Willis," Drew stared towards the road that led out of the school.

"Mr. Willis? Are you fucking kidding me?" Kirrah was upset. He was the only teacher to really try to work with Kirrah through her ADHD. He was always so patient with his students. It was a bombshell for all of them.

Hallie was leaning against the driver's side door of Drew's car and he was standing in front of her, still staring at the road behind her. Hallie reached out and grabbed his hand gently, causing him to look at her.

"Let's get out of here, guys," Drew spoke timidly as he pulled Hallie into a hug. He knew she could tell that he was upset. Pissed off, was more like it, but he wasn't going to act out. He couldn't. Other people still believed he was responsible.

Drew and Hallie climbed into his car as Kirrah and Mark got into Mark's red Lincoln MKZ. Soon, Mark was calling Drew.

"_What_? We literally just left the school, man?" Drew huffed.

"Stop being an _ass_," Hallie mumbled.

Drew turned to look at her for a split second to realized she was making fun of him, laughing and trying to hold back a grin.

"Wait, what?" Drew missed whatever it was that Mark had said while he was staring at Hallie. "No, that's a shitty _and_ shady idea, dude."

"What's a shitty and shady idea?" Hallie was curious, now.

"No, not happening," Drew had already hung up on Mark.

"What?"

"_No_," He re-iterated his last statement.

"But what _is_ it?" Hallie fake whined, knowing Drew would eventually tell her.

"There's a party tomorrow out at Henry's place. Mark wants to go. I think it's a bad idea."

Hallie nodded, "Can we stop by Killian's? I want to check on him."

Drew leaned back against his seat, "Yeah, that's fine with me. But we can't stay long. You're parents will be pissed."

Hallie laughed at Drew's fear of her Mom and Dad. Both of her parents always scared him.

Drew intertwined his fingers with Hallie's after they got out of his car. He was never the type to feel 'butterflies' but Hallie had always made everything different. _She_ was different.

There was a bell tone as they walked inside the small photography and video shop that Killian owned. His mother got him into journalism at a young age, but he always obsessed over being the one to hold the camera. He loved being the behind the scenes person.

"Killi!" Hallie shouted as she saw the mixed colored hair bound around the corner. She jumped at him and hugged him.

"Jesus, Hal!" Drew shouted as she nearly knocked herself and Killian in the floor.

Killian laughed as he hugged her, "She's fine. It's good to see you too, babes."

Hallie grinned as she helped Killian stand up straight, "Sorry, didn't mean to catch you off guard. I honestly assumed you heard the bell."

He smiled at her, "I did, but I wasn't expecting it to be you, or you to jump on me."

"Curfew is being put in effect. Sorry, dude. Sales are gonna be shit for a while."

Killian shook his head with a solemn look, "It isn't your fault, Drew. I wish people would stop blaming you for this. None of this is because of you."

The boys hugged, Killian and Drew had known each other for years. In fact, Drew sometimes looked at him like an older brother. Killian was always there if they needed him.

"I just wanted to see how you were. I know, all things considered it could be worse, but I also remember the night you tumbled into my room sobbing, so..."

Killian grinned sadly, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that."

"Anytime you need a getaway, you know were I am," She told Killian as she and Drew began walking out the door.

"You two be safe. Especially with this psycho on the loose," Killian pointed at them.

The drive to Hallie's wasn't quiet, but it wasn't a talkative one, either. They just listened to music and talked about random things that crossed their minds. It was nice. For the both of them.

"Mark just texted me about the party tomorrow," Hallie told Drew as they walked up the steps to the front door of her house.

Drew sighed, "I just don't think it's a good idea, Hal."

She smiled at him as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I didn't say I wanted to go, I said he texted me, Meeseeks."

"Yeah, but if they go then we have to go to keep them out of trouble. Because, God knows, the second one of us catches wind that they are going we will both freak out and be right behind them. I know us, I know how we are."

Hallie laughed and nodded. She knew that Drew was right. She also didn't want to tell him that the text she got said that Kirrah and Mark planned on going to the party.

"Let me guess, they already told you they're going and that's why you brought up the text?" Drew asked with a smirk. He knew her too well.

She smiled, "Yeah, kinda."

"So, we're stuck going to a party, that we both think is a bad idea, because our friends want to go have fun?" Drew raised a brow in question.

"Unfortunately. But, at least you're not stuck dealing with Mark all night," Hallie told him with a grin.

"Really?" Drew acted as though he had no idea what she was talking about, "What else would I be doing?"

Hallie shrugged her shoulders with her smile never leaving her face, "You know, I have no clue, Meeseeks."

He took a step forward and began to lean down. Just then, Drew's phone began to ring. He declined the call, "Fuck it," Drew grabbed both sides of Hallie's face and kissed her fiercely. He had been waiting to kiss her since he was thirteen. It was worth it. She tasted like peppermint. Hallie always loved peppermints. It was hysterical because he hated them, but he loved that that was her taste. He pulled back just enough for them both to breathe. Both laughing. His phone began ringing again, "Christ, seriously?!" He answered it this time. "Look, I don't know who the fuck this is, but now is not the time." He was agitated.

A sinister laugh came through the phone speaker. Hallie recognized the laugh.

"Drew, hang up, right now."

He stared at her for a second, questioning why with his gaze.

"How's that little cut doing, Drew Drop?" the laugh was maniacal.

Hallie took the phone from Drew's hands and ended the call, "Inside, now! Dad!" She shouted as she opened the door, then shut and locked it behind she and Drew.


	12. Basket Case pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

**OC's

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***Important OC's for rest of chapters

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Tia Mitchell - Dewey's 23 year old secretary that is Gale's niece. - Lyndsy Fonseca

Dara Tomas - Dewey's right hand Deputy, Dara is also a Senior Deputy and next in line for Sheriff providing Dewey weren't to run again. Dara has worked with Dewey for years and is the same age as he and Gale. She is close friends with Gale. Her son is dating Killian. - Calista Flockhart

Dawson Tomas - Dara Tomas' 19 year old son. Killian's boyfriend. - Guillian Yao Gioiello

Ryn Louis - Ryn Louis is a 23 year old investigative journalist. She works for a private news company and is commonly considered vain, but she has also proven to be a rather kind person, she just has a very high respect for herself making her sound snooty. - Jayne Wisener

Ryan Jackson - Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing - Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

Miss Geiger - English 1 Teacher, Newbie, Push-Over - Rose Leslie

Mrs Hammond - A.P. Biology Teacher, Phone Nazi, Life Nazi, Bitch - Reese Witherspoon

Henry Jackson - Henry is a 19 year old that goes to school with Hallie and the others. He's on the basketball team with Mark and Drew. Henry is a very charismatic young man, but has some self-worth issues. - Michael Vlamis

* * *

This chapter is the same day as chapter 11, but it will show Mark's and Kirrah's take on the day after they left school.

* * *

**Present Day - October 14, 2019 **

"Thanks for the ride, again," Kirrah laughed as she got out of Mark's car, "God, it feels so morbid to laugh, right now," She shook her head and stood in the passenger side doorway still talking to Mark.

"Yeah, fucking Willis, man. He was a good teacher. Bit of a perv with the teenage girls, but he knew he could get away with it."

Kirrah rolled her eyes, "Jealous, much, Mark?"

He shook his head with a grin, "Nah, I just think it's funny how he's slept with multiple students, and no one gives a shit, that's all."

"He was hot, dude. No one was gonna rat him out for fucking his students," Kirrah told him with a sad smile.

"Please tell me you didn't, Kir!" Mark groaned and ran his right hand down his face in exasperation.

"God, no! Please, he was too old for me. Besides, my mind is elsewhere, not with the hot Brit," she gave a chuckle.

Mark rolled his eyes and smiled at her, "Hey, you care if I swing by later? Drew still says the party is a bad idea. We need to convince him that we all need to have a little bit of fun."

Kirrah shook her head, "No, I don't care, but what if he's right? This psycho has been stalking Drew and Hallie, even going so far as to try and frame Drew for murder. I mean, what if something bad happens, Mark?"

Mark looked at her as if he were weighing his options, "Maybe, but I kinda already texted Hallie and said we were going," a small sly grin made it's way onto his face.

"Jerk!" Kirrah screeched as she leaned back into the car and playfully batted at him, "They will assume I said I wanted to go cause we hang out together at parties!" A pout made it's way onto Kirrah's face.

"Alright, alright," He chuckled as he put his hands up in surrender, "Fine, we won't go, but I still just want to have some fun in light of all this crazy. That was my main reason for even wanting to go, Kir," He told her seriously.

Kirrah seemed to be thinking about what he said, "We can have a movie night? I know it's not a party, but we always have fun when we make fun of stupid rom-coms and shit like that."

Mark let out a loud laugh that resonated through his car, "Yeah, no shit. Sounds like a plan. I'll probably be back around 6 or 7. Sometime after-"

"Dark? You know, that time of day that my uncle is strictly telling people not to go around alone during?" Kirrah replied sarcastically.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know, but my parents aren't leaving for Mom's work party until like 5 something."

Kirrah nodded in understanding, "Alright, well, I have to get inside before my parents think something is going on out here," She leaned back into the car to hug her friend.

"See you in a bit," Mark told her as she began to shut the door.

Kirrah waved and walked back into the house.

It was only 12:45. School had been let out early, but she and Mark went to get lunch since school ended at 10:30, and they hung out at the park for a bit. Now, she was home and waiting to see what her parent's were up to for the day.

"Hey! I'm home!" she shouted as she threw her keys into the dish at the front door.

"School ended 2 hours ago, where the hell have you been?" Her father rounded the open walkway into the living room. He looked upset. Scared.

"Mickey, leave her alone! We saw her get out of Mark's car. She was fine! You know Derek wouldn't let anything happen to any of these kids," her mother shouted at her father as he turned to face her.

"We went to get lunch. School got out early so we didn't get to eat aside from breakfast. So, we just sat at the park while we ate. Ryan and Chloe were there so we talked to them for a bit about the baby. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. Really, I didn't," Kirrah told them with a solemn look on her face.

"Great job, Honey. Make her feel bad for just talking to her friends," Her mom had her arms crossed over her chest. She was now aggravated at her husband.

"I was- I just- Ugh, never mind. Can I be worried about my daughter? I know how these morons think, Tate. I know," Mickey told her with regret in his eyes, and words. There was also a heavy fear lacing his voice.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. Me and my friends are good at being there for each other. Even know, as pissed at us as Drew is, we are all still there for each other," Kirrah walked up to her father and grabbed his hand gently.

A sigh escaped her fathers lips. He knew Kirrah was strong, but he was still worried about her. He _was _one of those morons, once upon a time. He didn't want her to fall victim to someone like that, "Kirrah, I know you kids think you know what you are doing, but you don't. Ask Sidney. I am why she went into hiding. Do you want to know why?" Mickey had sadness, pure sadness and hurt in his eyes as he spoke to his daughter. Like Stu, he never wanted to have to admit his past. But this demon was something now haunting his little girl. The only two people who made a difference in his life were Tatum and Kirrah. They were everything.

Unsure of what he was going to tell her, Kirrah nodded anyway.

"Kirrah, did you know that I see a therapist almost every day?" Mickey asked his daughter as she followed him and sat down on the couch next to him.

Kirrah shook her head, that was news to her.

"Kirrah, I have a lot of mental issues. In fact, borderline sociopathy is one of them. My emotions don't work right. In fact, I rarely feel them. There are exceptions, sometimes. Very few, though. Billy Loomis' mother reached out to me. I found her on a forum. She wanted to get back at Sidney for his death, or as we know now, possibly faked death. Anyhow, I agreed to help her get back at Sidney. But, by doing that, I pretended to care. I got to know her. I got to know all of her friends, I became one of them. And then we struck. And, I killed so many innocent people that I am truly surprised that I am still allowed on the streets. But, a psychologist said I was not fit for prison because of my brains make-up. They level of insanity that I was at that point, I could probably still get sent to prison for what I have done. I've learned to live with that. But, I was a random person, I was able to get in and figure out everything I needed to know, and I hurt so many people. I just don't want that to happen to you. I can't let that happen to you," Mickey now had tears in his eyes as his daughter hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, I will never let that change the way I feel about you. You need to believe that. But, I know that me and my friends, we're good at protecting each other. You need to trust that."

Mickey smiled sadly at his daughter.

"Also, Mark is probably coming over tonight, so go to that stupid convention. I will be fine. I promise. You guys need to have some fun, too," Kirrah told them both, looking between them.

"Kirrah," Tatum started to speak but her daughter cut her off.

"No, Mom, you guys need to have some fun. Just, please, I promise, if anything happens I will call you. I swear to you both."

Mickey shook his head, "Fine. If anything happens, call me. I mean it, Kirrah Errin!" He nearly scolded her.

At about 5:30, Kirrah got a text from Mark.

**{From Mark 5:28}**  
**{Hey, bout to leave in about 20 mins. I'll call when I pull up so you can leave the doors locked}**

**{From Kirrah 5:30}  
{Ok just be careful dude}**

Kirrah was picking out movies. She and Mark were notorious for making fun of romantic movies because neither of them were to mushy gushy type with movies. None of them were, in fact. They all loved thrillers, horrors, actions, and dramas. It was one of their connections as friends. Kirrah began to get worried at about 6:30 when Mark still hadn't called or texted her. So, she decided to call him.

_Hey, it's Mark, sorry I couldn't answer your call. Just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you._

That was an immediate red flag. Unless Mark was high as hell, Mark would not just not answer his phone.

Soon, Kirrah's phone began to ring.

_Unknown Caller_

"Hello?" She was skeptical of answering her phone. She knew that there was an asshole calling and terrorizing people.

"Hello, is this Kirrah?" a voice, raspy, unreal, came across the speaker.

A shiver ran down her spine, "No, sorry, you've got the wrong number, dude," Quickly, Kirrah ended the call. She was shaking. Kirrah was home alone, with no one to help her.

Panini by Lil Nas X played, signalling a call coming through on her phone.

"Hello?" She was having issues with speaking now, the shaky tone in her voice was evident.

"Do _not _hang up on me again, Kirrah. It is _not _very polite," a sinister chuckle came from the other end of the phone.

Kirrah looked around her kitchen. She was in the process of getting chips and snacks ready for when she and Mark hung out. Now, she was looking to protect herself. She reached forward to grab a knife from her mother's kitchen set.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Kirrah," the laugh felt like pins and needles in her ears.

She didn't know what to do, or how they knew what she was doing, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The knives, Kirrah, really? It's so typical of a scary movie."

"So is stalking a young blonde late at night, but that doesn't seem to be stopping you, asshole!" She was getting angry. She didn't know what to do, or where Mark was. But if this asshole was calling her, that gave her a bad feeling of where Mark would or wouldn't be.

"Correction, stalking a young blonde, late at night, while she's home alone. It's befitting for the night you and your boy toy had planned, isn't it?"

They were baiting her, she knew it. No sooner than he spoke, did Kirrah realize what he had said, really paid attention to his words, "What _boy toy _would you be referring to? Because the last time I checked, I was single and had no strings, fuck-wad!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... C'mon, Kirrah. Is that anyway to talk about Mark? The boy who's been in love with you since the fourth grade? The boy you spend almost every waking moment with? I wonder though, where is Mark? Isn't he supposed to be here?" They were toying with her. It hurt to hear that Mark may be a part of it.

"Fuck off! Leave me alone!" She hung up once more, dialing Mark. She could hear his ringtone outside her house. Outside the back door. Chills ran down her spine. "Mark?" Her whisper felt almost like a whine. She felt her voice break as she looked out the window of the back door. A loud cry escaped her lips as she saw Mark tied up behind her house.

Her phone began ringing, again.

"_Stop hanging up on me, Kirrah! Or Mark will suffer the consequences! Do you understand me!?_" The voice was screaming at her now, but she couldn't hear anyone outside, she could only see Mark.

"Yes..." Kirrah couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes, "Please, please, just leave him alone... let him go!"

Laughing again, the voice's sinister cackle just came through as they began to speak again, "I'll only let him go, if you answer a few questions for me, Kirrah."

"Okay, fine, just don't hurt him, please..." She was crying now. Mark was her best friend. She didn't know what she would do if she was the reason this bastard killed him. She knew she would hate herself. That's about it.

"Who is your _real_ best friend, Kirrah? Mark? Drew? Hallie? Tick tock..." his laugh burned her ears.

"All of them! They're all my _real _best friends. I don't care what you think. I love all of them! I couldn't go through my life without any of them!" Her sobs echoed through her kitchen as she stared out at Mark. His head hung low. She could tell he was in pain, but couldn't tell if he could hear her.

The laugh on the other end was less sinister, this time, "Okay, fine, you win. That question. I have two more."

Kirrah took a deep breath. She didn't know what to do. As she took a step towards the door, she could see Mark lift his head, so she stopped. Kirrah gently tapped on the window with her index finger to get his attention. He looked her way, shaking his head, signalling her not to open the door. Kirrah looked down, noticing a string, or rope of some sort that was attached to the door knob, and to Mark's chair.

"Liar! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" She shouted into her phone.

"And I haven't, yet... I could. And I will. But, you have to answer my last two questions, Kirrah. Mark could still make it out alive, if you play your cards right."

Her tears left stains on her face from her make-up. It was killing her to see him like this. He truly was one of the few people she spent almost every day with. It hurt to see him bound and beaten.

"Whose idea was it _really _to get Carlie to sleep with Drew, hmmm?"

Her voice cracked as she opened her mouth, but no words came out. Soon, she found her words, "Mine, okay, it was mine! I knew he'd never have the balls to tell Hallie how he felt about her, and the kid was never gonna get laid if no one set him up! It was a bitch move and I regret it now! But I can't fucking take it back now! It's been four fucking years!" She hadn't admitted that to even Hallie, nor Drew. She had convinced Mark to hook his ex up with their best friend because everyone knew she was easy.

"Alright, thank you for your honesty. Last question. Can you handle it?"

Kirrah wanted to scream, but she knew it would be of no use to her, "Yes."

"Good."

Mark was shaking his head, Kirrah could clearly see. It was almost as if he were telling her not to talk. To hang up. To let him die. She wasn't going to do that. Kirrah was smart. Maybe not like Mark, or even Drew, but she was smart. She ducked to the ground and began the ascent to the upstairs. _Typical of a scary movie._

"Where did you go, Kirrah?"

"I'm still here. Sitting on the floor, waiting for you to let my best friend go!" She was now in her bedroom. The only window that was not noticeable to the front or the back of the house. It was a bay window, at the middle of the side of the house. She began to climb out. She reached the ground, but stayed low. Her father took her hunting a time or two. She knew how to be the hunter, and how to be the prey. She and Hallie both had that in common. Their fathers taught the self-defense, and how to attack if necessary.

"Alright, then... Why did Mark _really _come to your house tonight, Kirrah? Was it to watch movies and have fun? Or was it to have a _different type _of _fun_?"

Kirrah gasped. How could anyone know that she had slept with him before? It was a secret, just between them. No one had ever been told. Not Hallie, nor Drew. Not Killian, nor Dawson. Not even her _mother _knew.

"My assumption was movies. If he had ulterior motives, I was unaware. We haven't slept together in months! It happened once and we swore it would never happen again," She whispered as she stared where Mark was sitting.

"Kirrah, where did you go? You're not inside..."

She bolted towards Mark. Kirrah had a knife, they had left her alone long enough for her to grab one just before she made her way up the stairs. That told her that they were watching from the other side of her house. They weren't watching Mark. She cut the ropes and ripped the gag off of his mouth.

"DUCK!" He shouted as he grabbed her and pulled them both to the ground.

Soon, they were running to his car. He had made it there, way before, and she didn't know. He had been attacked at her house. As soon as they got into the car, Mark locked the doors.

The cloaked figure stood in front of them, at the hood of Mark's car. They shook their finger as if scolding the two in the car.

Mark revved the engine and sped off, "Call Drew!" He shouted into his Bluetooth that was active in his car.

"Hey, man, I've been trying to reach you for hours!" Drew sounded frantic.

"What are you talking about, you texted me at like 5:30?" Kirrah was starting to worry.

"Then why didn't you answer my fucking calls, Dick face!?" Drew was shouting now.

Kirrah could hear Hallie and her parents in the background. She could also hear Drew's parents.

"I never texted you. That bastard attacked me as soon as I walked into my house. I didn't even know how me or my car got to your house until I woke up in the back seat. Drew! I have something that might help, though."

Drew sighed, "What?"

"The dude has a tattoo. On his chest. The cloak came down a little when he lunged at me and Kirrah. He tried to grab at us, but I kicked him and the cloak stuck to my shoe. I couldn't make it out. I'd have to see it again, but he for sure had a tattoo on his chest, and it looked older, like a decade, at least," Mark was speeding, he didn't know where to, but he was going.

"Get to Hallie's, we'll talk here!" Drew's father shouted over everyone of the teens. He was angry. They all were.

"I have to call my parents. I promised my dad I would let him know if something happened," Kirrah told Mark quietly.

"Alright," Mark breathed hard. He was shaky after the attack. He didn't know what to do, or how the hell it would effect them anymore. He was totally at a loss.


	13. Everlong

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

**OC's

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***Important OC's for rest of chapters

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Tia Mitchell - Dewey's 23 year old secretary that is Gale's niece. - Lyndsy Fonseca

Dara Tomas - Dewey's right hand Deputy, Dara is also a Senior Deputy and next in line for Sheriff providing Dewey weren't to run again. Dara has worked with Dewey for years and is the same age as he and Gale. She is close friends with Gale. Her son is dating Killian. - Calista Flockhart

Dawson Tomas - Dara Tomas' 19 year old son. Killian's boyfriend. - Guillian Yao Gioiello

Ryn Louis - Ryn Louis is a 23 year old investigative journalist. She works for a private news company and is commonly considered vain, but she has also proven to be a rather kind person, she just has a very high respect for herself making her sound snooty. - Jayne Wisener

Ryan Jackson - Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing - Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

Miss Geiger - English 1 Teacher, Newbie, Push-Over - Rose Leslie

Mrs Hammond - A.P. Biology Teacher, Phone Nazi, Life Nazi, Bitch - Reese Witherspoon

Henry Jackson - Henry is a 19 year old that goes to school with Hallie and the others. He's on the basketball team with Mark and Drew. Henry is a very charismatic young man, but has some self-worth issues. - Michael Vlamis

* * *

This chapter is the same day as chapter 11, but it will show Mark's and Kirrah's take on the day after they left school.

* * *

**Present Day - October 15, 2019 **

Hallie was forcing herself to stay awake, all the teens were. Another relentless round of questioning for each of them.

Mark was trying to locate the tattoo he had seen on whoever the hell attacked him in a book of prison tattoos and using the internet, searching tattoos with similar designs to what he remembered seeing. He swore it looked like a phoenix. It was a bird, rising from flames, with a word in the middle of the flames. He couldn't make out the word.

Kirrah was going over everything she talked to the killer about on the phone with the detectives that were at Hallie's house. She had been talking about it for so long she almost felt as though she were reciting the same thing over and over again. She hated it. She hated that she and Mark got attacked. That their past almost got him killed.

Drew was helping Mark search for tattoos. The two were searching everything they could find. Drew was starting to get jittery from all the caffeine he had throughout the night.

"Alright, Drew, time to lay off the energy drinks and whatever else you've had," Kirrah told him as she walked over and sat down with he and Mark.

"I needed something to keep me awake. This guy's getting worse," he sighed. His aggravation was showing through, he didn't know what else to do aside dive in and help figure out who the asshole was that was trying to kill them.

Hallie was sitting with her dad on the couch. They were talking about something under their breath, no one could hear them.

Sidney was talking to Randy and Karen in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. Karen looked terrified and Randy and Sidney both looked angry.

"So, you're telling me, this idiot was trying to mimic the Casey Becker killing, _twice__?" _To say Randy was pissed was an understatement.

"But why?" Derek asked as Lois hugged their son from where he walked over and stood beside her.

"No, he only reenacted _once__."_

Everyone stared silently at Sidney.

"What do you mean?" Tatum asked shakily.

"She means, Carlie and Scott were decoys. The only thing that matters to whoever this is, is getting back at those of you who beat them. All of you _survived,_ you, you have lives with families and you're happy. This guy isn't, and he's pissed that you all are," Hallie told them from where she stood between Kirrah and Drew by the steps.

"I'm still lost," Mickey added in confusion.

"Hurting you is the only thing that matters," Drew pipped in.

"And what better way to do that, than by hurting us?" Mark spoke solemnly as he joined his friends.

Kirrah held fear in her eyes, but nothing but anger in her words, "It's the perfect revenge plan," Her anger, however, was not directed at their parents, but the asshole doing this shit. Kirrah just lost a best friend, and she couldn't lose anyone else. She was scarred for Killian's sake, and her friends' too, but something really worried her about him.

All of the parents shared the same worried looks that they held themselves when the killings started years ago. True fear. They all knew this was no hoax. They all knew this was real.

After their talk, the teens and parents dispersed to other areas. Mark, Kirrah and Gale were out back. Gale was just out of hearing range, unless they shouted. Sidney, Stu, Randy, Karen, Drew, and Hallie were sitting at the holiday dinner table so they could all comfortably sit and talk. Lois, Derek, and Dewey were standing in the doorway that led out of the kitchen and into the back, talking to Mickey and Tatum about the years that had past and what all they had been doing.

Kirrah and Mark were quietly talking by the pool, both hoping no one would hear their conversation.

"I didn't tell _anyone_! Mark, seriously, do you think I would do that after _I _was the one to ask _you_ to keep quiet?" Kirrah whisper-yelled at him.

Mark rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Kirrah, how else could someone have found out? I sure as hell didn't tell anyone in fear you'd tell Hallie and she'd kill me!"

Kirrah chuckled, "Drew would kill you first. Just cause Hallie was pissed."

"You're probably right. Just like Killian would've killed anyone who pissed off Dawson," Mark laughed.

"Killian? Wait..." Kirrah sat straight up with a mortified look in her eyes.

"You blabbed while you were drunk, didn't you?" Mark looked at her with a straight face.

She nodded, "I may have, I don't really remember. I know when we drink we just talk. And he gets personal, he's my _gay cousin_, I can't just ignore him. Besides, it was just a one time thing, anyway. Why does it matter?"

Mark got quiet, and Kirrah tensed when she realized why.

"You didn't want it to be a one time thing, did you?" she didn't know. He never told her. Yeah, he and Drew had crushed on her and Hallie for years, but he was always with a bunch of girls. She never thought he really cared about being serious.

Mark shook his head, but never looked away from the ground. He was embarrassed, "I'm, I'm gonna head inside..." he muttered as he got up and walked back into the house, ignoring Kirrah calling after him.

"Fuck me," she mumbled to herself as she got up and walked over to her aunt.

"That bad, huh, honey?" Gale asked with a sensitive smile.

"I didn't know, Aunt Gale. I really didn't."

"I guess that's a part of being best friends with someone. _And _being related to someone, as well. You see who care about the people you care about, too. Maybe it's also just a part of growing up. Because even though we sometimes see the things no one else can, sometimes we don't. And I'm going to tell you right now, everyone else saw that. Mark's been just as head over heels for you as Drew has Hallie for years. He's just a bit shyer than Drew about it. Drew knew Hallie felt the same way about him. With you two, it's always up in the air. Sometimes we think something's going on with you two, and other times, we just don't know what to assume," Gale let out a breathy laugh. It felt good.

"Thanks, Aunt Gale. I guess, you're right. And, to be honest, I should _probably _go talk to Mark. If I can find him, that is," Kirrah smiled as she walked inside, past her parents, Mark's parent's, and her uncle. "Did you guys see where Mark went? I made a joke that went too far and I think I bruised his ego."

Derek laughed, "Yeah, it's really not hard to hurt Mark's ego. He's always had self-esteem issues. Even as one of the most popular kids in school, he has self-esteem problems. I don't get it."

Lois patted his shoulder, "Derek, just because popularity made you smiley and happy and boisterous, does _not _mean it does the same for our son. He said something about the study as he walked by, if that helps, Kirrah,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Feldman."

As she passed the dining area, she could hear Hallie's and Drew's parents laughing together, but when she took a glance, Drew and Hallie weren't with them.

********************************************with Hallie and Drew*********************************************************

"So, if you're parents, or _any _of our parents, for that matter, catch us out here, we are screwed for disobeying what they asked, you do realize that, right?" Drew taunted with a smile.

Hallie only grinned as she stared up into the open blue sky. It was barely 9am. School was closed indefinitely after the latest attacks on Drew and Hallie then Kirrah and Mark. "You know, as unfortunate as this is going to sound-"

"Then please don't say it Hal, cause I know what you're about to say. And I swear, I just don't think it's-"

Hallie cut Drew off mid-rant to kiss him. His arm quickly pulled her closer to him, until she was flush with him. Hallie's hands were on either side of Drew's face. He was holding tightly onto her, as if he'd never let go. That was how Hallie felt in that very moment. And she never wanted it to end.

"It's just a party, Drew."

"Yeah, and I seem to recall that being were Billy Loomis planned to end his massacre. What if this is some trap and we don't know it?" Drew asked. His arms were still around Hallie - she was so tiny, but his hands were on her hips, all the while, Hallie's hands never left Drew's face.

"If it's a trap, we will figure it out when we get there."

"And if it's too late," he asked as he leaned his head slightly forward, just so it would rest on Hallie's forehead.

"At least we had fun," she gave a small chuckle that made Drew laugh.

********************************************with Kirrah and Mark*********************************************************

"Mark?" Kirrah whispered and gently knocked on the door to the study and slowly let the door slide open.

Mark was sitting on the couch looking at their yearbook. They had just released it the day before the attack on Mark and Kirrah.

Kirrah walked over quietly and sat down next to Mark, startling him, as he slightly jumped when she did.

"Hey," he never looked up from the pages he was turning.

"Are you mad at me?" Kirrah asked. She didn't know what else _to _ask, or what to even _say_. She had just practically thrown Mark's heart at his feet. And that was never what she intended.

He tilted his head towards the ceiling and let out a throaty chuckle, "How can I be mad when I never told you?"

Mark's body was turned slightly, so he was facing at a 45 degree angle away from her. Kirrah leaned forwards and rested her head on his shoulder. This made Mark tense up.

"I never meant to hurt you, Mark. You _have to_ believe that," Kirrah's voice cracked. She felt terrible.

"Yeah, I know. I just kinda feel like an idiot, cause you're right. How were you supposed to know if I never said anything? I never made it obvious, never told you how I felt, never told you-"

"Mark, I get it," Kirrah laughed, so did Mark. It was a light laugh, though, compared to the painful ones he had been giving. Kirrah considered that an accomplishment.

"I still wanna go to that party," Mark told her with a sly smile.

Before either one of them could say anything else, Drew and Hallie walked through the door hand-in-hand.

Drew was the first to speak, "Someone say something about a party?"

Mark shook his head with an innocent look.

Kirrah slapped him in the chest.

"See, abusive!" Mark feigned hurt and splayed his hand across his chest.

********************************************with everyone*********************************************************

All four teens were seated on the couch. It was now a little after 3pm, and no one had told them _anything_. It was_ obvious_ that Drew and his father shared their impatience. Both were fidgeting and bouncy. No one really wanted to sit still.

Randy, Karen, Sidney, Stu, and Dewey were all talking to Randy's supervisor about what was going on. Derek, Lois, Tatum, Mickey, and Gale were just trying to keep the teens from having nervous breakdowns.

"Hey, guys, it's not like this isn't something we haven't all made it through before. You kids are a lot smarter, and a lot stronger than any of us ever were," Derek told them with a passion.

Gale nodded and continued, "You kids are so stubborn, but it's what will help you survive this asshole. I have to say, as much as I hate telling you kids this, but trust your instincts, no matter what they may be. You'll know when you need to get yourselves out of a sticky situation."

"Haha," Mickey laughed, then added his own remark, "You've proven already that you can get yourselves in and out of those, on numerous occasions."

The kids all smiled, even laughed a bit. But it still hurt to know that their families hid parts of their past away. Hid pain and hurt that they went through.

Hallie stared at Mr. Altieri, then her own father. Both men manipulated by someone who they believed they could trust. Someone who wouldn't turn their backs on them - they thought. And both men still suffer with the consequential nightmares due to the pain and horrors they caused others all those years ago. To her, the most pain she felt was _for _their parents, not at them for not telling her anything. She went through being angry at them, now she just felt bad, because after everything she and her friends had been through, she knew it had to be worse for her mother - especially knowing that the last killer was the same person who killed Sidney's mother, Hallie's grandmother.

"Alright, so you kids need to start alerting anyone anytime you get an unknown call. You **_do not _**answer it without someone else present, do you hear me?"

The four teens stared at the supervising FBI agent who was abrupt with them.

"With all due respect, Sir, these kids have been through hell. You could be a little nicer to them. It's not their faults that their is a psycho out there who wants to play with knives," Sidney told him rudely. She did not take kindly to anyone disrespecting any of the kids in her house.

Randy stared at his boss with a look crossed between anger and aggravation. He shook his head and began to walk towards Sidney and Stu's kitchen, only to be stopped as soon as he heard Mark's phone begin to ring.

Slowly, Mark pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. Sure enough, the caller was Unknown.

"Answer it, put it on speaker," Randy told him calmly.

Mark nodded and did as he was told, "Hello?"

"Hello Mark, how you feelin', buddy?" The chilling voice echoed through the living area of the house.

"I'm not your buddy, you fucking freak!" Mark told him angrily.

The sinister laugh came through the speaker. It terrified Hallie, but she wasn't going to let this guy win. He couldn't beat her mom, he sure as hell wouldn't beat her.

********************************************later that night********************************************

"Alright, so we somehow managed to get our parents to convince the FBI to work from the police station. Now, someone tell me how that gets us any closer to getting our asses out of this house and to Henry's party later?" Kirrah asked quietly as the teens sat in Hallie's bedroom.

Mark shrugged, "Maybe we can tell them we wanted to go see a movie at the drive-in? I mean, really, it's not like this ass is going to attack all of us, at the same time, in one vehicle. It would be stupid."

"Mark has a point. Why would one guy attack four teens at the same time? It's mental," Drew told them confidently.

Hallie shook her head, "My parents would never go for it. They know I'd rather watch a movie at home, anyways."

Kirrah sighed, "She's right."

Hallie was seated on her window sill, over looking the property that her parents owned. She smiled at her childhood in her home. Turning to look at her friends, Hallie saw Drew sitting in the chair at her desk, he was playing with a pen and drawing something on a paper that was just loose on the desk. Mark and Kirrah were sitting on her bed, Kirrah was sitting on the left side, closer to Hallie, and Mark was sitting on the right side, closer to the bedroom door. They looked like they were having some secret conversation. Hallie smiled at that, as well. Kirrah and Mark were always just as close as she and Drew. She wondered when Mark would grow the balls to tell Kirrah how he felt after he harassed Drew for so long. A thought crossed her mind, "I'll be back. Give me a minute, I need to talk to my mom and dad."

The other three stared at each other in confusion as Hallie lunged out the door.

After a few minutes, Hallie returned with a giant grin, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They all followed Hallie down the stairs with smiles as they ran to Mark and Drew's cars and sped off before anyone could see them.

"What did you say to your parents?" Drew asked as he intertwined his fingers with Hallie's while they drove down the road.

"Nothing that matters, right now," Hallie told him with a smile as they followed Mark's car to Henry's place.


	14. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

**OC's

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***Important OC's for rest of chapters

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Tia Mitchell - Dewey's 23 year old secretary that is Gale's niece. - Lyndsy Fonseca

Dara Tomas - Dewey's right hand Deputy, Dara is also a Senior Deputy and next in line for Sheriff providing Dewey weren't to run again. Dara has worked with Dewey for years and is the same age as he and Gale. She is close friends with Gale. Her son is dating Killian. - Calista Flockhart

Dawson Tomas - Dara Tomas' 19 year old son. Killian's boyfriend. - Guillian Yao Gioiello

Ryn Louis - Ryn Louis is a 23 year old investigative journalist. She works for a private news company and is commonly considered vain, but she has also proven to be a rather kind person, she just has a very high respect for herself making her sound snooty. - Jayne Wisener

Ryan Jackson - Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing - Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

Miss Geiger - English 1 Teacher, Newbie, Push-Over - Rose Leslie

Mrs Hammond - A.P. Biology Teacher, Phone Nazi, Life Nazi, Bitch - Reese Witherspoon

Henry Jackson - Henry is a 19 year old that goes to school with Hallie and the others. He's on the basketball team with Mark and Drew. Henry is a very charismatic young man, but has some self-worth issues. (has no relation to Ryan) - Michael Vlamis

Skyler Westman - Skyler is a 19 year old that is on the basketball team with the guys. He was close friends with Scott, much like Drew and Mark. - Robbie Kay

* * *

This chapter is the same day as chapter 11 & 12, but it will be the party that they snuck out for. Also, I'm thinking I'm only going to do one more chapter, and it may be their graduation day/night.

* * *

**Present Day - October 15, 2019 **

As they all pulled into Henry's field, they surveyed the other cars and realized at least a quarter of the kids from school were at the party.

"Hey, Frick and Frack showed up!"

Hallie turned around when she heard Henry shouting at the guys. Beside him was another teammate, Skyler. Skyler and Scott used to butt heads, but he was pretty torn up with his and Carlie's deaths.

"Hey, didn't think Drew-boy would let you guys make it, tonight," Henry chuckled as he playfully through Drew into a light headlock.

"Hallie convinced him," Kirrah motioned to Hallie and Henry let out a 'wooo' with a chuckle.

"Alright, let's party!" Henry through both arms into the air and shouted as he ran back into his house.

Hallie and Kirrah were holding hands as they walked in with Mark in front of them and Drew behind them. Looking around, all four teens saw the same thing they saw at every party they went to any time before.

Teens were grinding on each other to the loud, bass-y music, burnouts were smoking in the corner while laughing at some random jokes and doing stupid tricks to pass the time, most of the jocks were with their girlfriends, if they had one, the others were out by the pool getting wasted and stuffing their faces. There was nothing unusual to Hallie about this party, and that absolutely terrified her.

Hallie had some idea in her head that everyone would be a little on edge, that everything would be even just the slightest bit tense, but nothing. Skyler and Henry were smoking with the guys while some of the teens gathered to watch others play video games. Music was still going, dancing too, but fear was still just barely present in Hallie's mind.

After about an hour, Kirrah and Mark were mercilessly drunk and making out in the corner while Drew and Hallie laughed at them.

"You know, I never thought I'd say it, but I'm _actually _pretty glad we came here, tonight," Drew told Hallie with a giant smile as he grabbed her hand.

She nodded as she scooted closer to him and nestled into his chest, "Yeah, me too."

The party went on and the teens spent the night laughing and having fun, pretending that there _wasn't _a deranged killer on the loose, after them.

As everyone began clearing out from Henry's house lights flickered outside on his parents posts. The eerily open yard was no void of cars, only left with trash from the party, and tire ruts in the grass.

"Guys, something feels off," she told them with hesitation.

They had been at the party for six hours, it was now midnight. No one had really gone outside during the party except the teens that smoke cigarettes, the vapers just stayed inside.

Hallie was standing in front of Mark, with Drew to her left. Kirrah was standing behind Drew, with Mark to her right.

The girls stared towards the boys' cars, thinking that the could just sprint for the cars.

Mark gently placed his hand on her arm, and he encased her wrist with his hand, "What is it?"

Hallie screamed as soon she turned her head.

Skyler's head was smashed in the garage door and the rest of his body was dangling down.

The four teens darted in the direction of Drew's car, as it was the closest, but just before they made it - _boom_! Drew's car burst into flames from the inside breaking out all of his windows.

"Jesus, fuck! Mom and Dad are gonna fucking kill me!" Drew shouted as he jumped back and pushed Hallie and Kirrah between he and Mark.

"The house, go!" Mark shouted.

Kirrah groaned and didn't want to budge. Seeing the dead boy's body hanging told her only one thing. They were doing exactly what this creep wanted.

"As unfortunate of an option as that is, it is our only one, as of this moment, Kir!" Hallie pulled Kirrah with she and the boys.

As soon as they made it back into the house, the teens tried to make a game plan.

"Alright, so you and Kirrah see if there is anything upstairs, me and Hallie will look down here. Just, please, dude, for God's sake, be careful, Mark?!" Drew was pleading with his friend.

Mark nodded, "I promise you that I will try to the best of my capabilities, bro."

Kirrah and Hallie hugged as they separated into their two pairs and went off in different directions.

The ending of the quiet thumps going up the stairs signaled Hallie and Drew that their friends had made it up the stairs.

A very loud clang was heard from the kitchen as what sounded like glass, or maybe ceramic fell to the linoleum flooring and shattered.

Hallie and Drew crept quietly, with Drew in front, towards the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen, though, to see what was there, it was something they had never expected to see.

"Oh, you finally made it. Thought I was gonna have to start having fun on my own."

Chills ran down Hallie's spine as the voice echoed in her mind. The raspy, chastising voice. Kirrah and Mark were tied to chairs, both looking beaten. The mask soon came off the psycho's face.

"You kids don't know me -"

"Bullshit, we fucking know who you are. You're Billy fucking Loomis. You're a sick bastard who doesn't know how to-" Drew was cut short by someone hitting in the head from behind.

Hallie hit the ground next to Drew, checking to see if he was okay.

"Dude, you never shut up!" Henry showed up around the other end of the stairs, "Also, Kirrah puts up a real fight, I can see why Marky likes her so much," a perverse laugh escaped his lips.

"Don't touch-er," Mark grumbled under his breath.

Henry laughed, then punched Mark in the face where his head hung already, Mark was now drooping into his own lap.

"What the fuck are you getting out of this Henry?"

"Henry, gets nothing out of this, but a fucking bone to chew on," a voice drawled from behind Hallie.

She gasped, "I should have fucking known. I should have... After Willis. It makes sense."

"It's nothing personal against you, Hal, I love you. But your mom just has a way of ruining people. Maybe I was one of them, but, oh well. Here we are."

Henry, Billy and Killian all stood in front of Hallie and Drew, were the latter two were still in the floor.

"Oh I bet your mommy is gonna love this, Little Sidney."

Hallie began laughing hysterically.

******************************************start flashback*******************************************************

_Hallie made her way to her mom's office were she knew both her parents would be. Lightly, she knocked on the door and waited the approval to enter._

_"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" Stu asked as she shut the door quietly behind her._

_"You guys are gonna be mad, but hear my peace before you attack?"_

_Sidney and Stu shared a look, but allowed Hallie to continue. Something they taught her growing up, if she believed something and she wanted to do or get something bad enough, she had to have a reason. A legitimate reason for why it was necessary. And Hallie always kept that mindset, even as a teenager. Hallie always gave them a reason._

_She took a deep breath and started talking slowly, "Ok, so Mark found out about a party, yesterday. Drew already told him and Kirrah 'no'. So did I. But, with everything going on, I just didn't want to leave and you guys be worried. I'll give you the address, I will tell you exactly how to get there. Hell, you can even have Mr. Meeks send FBI guys down there to watch and make sure no one attacks at this party if it is a means to an end like it was when it all started. We just need something fun. We're all so drained and scared."_

_Sidney smiled at her daughter. She knew Hallie was fighting tears, she was terrified, just like Sidney was when she was her age._

_"Go, but leave the important details here, please," Stu told her with a smile._

_Hallie jumped up to hug him. She quickly jotted down the details and ran out of the room._

******************************************end flashback*******************************************************

"You fucking absolute _morons _think I would go _anywhere _right now without telling my whole support system what time I was leaving, what time I'd be home or how the fuck to get here in case that didn't happen!? I pity you bastards when all of our parents, and the police get here."

"Hallie, run!" Drew shouted as he stood up and jumped in front of the the three. Mark must have heard him, because right then, Mark through himself and his chair down, tripping Henry and Billy.

Hallie took off somewhere in the house with Killian chasing not far behind. She could hear Mark and Drew wrestling with the Billy and Henry, causing her to assume that somehow, Drew freed Mark from his binds.

Ducking into a room, Hallie hid under the bed.

**_POW!_**

The sound rang threw the house, freezing Hallie's blood cold.

**_THUNK!_**

"Hal!? Hallie, baby!"

"Daddy!" Hallie scrunched herself out from underneath the bed. "DAD!" She leapt into her father's arms.

Stu held her close as Sidney ran to them, "Hallie!" Sidney pulled her daughter into a tight gripped hug.

"I'm glad I told you the truth."

Sidney smiled and hummed, "I honestly don't think that there has ever been a time when you haven't, Hal."

"Hey, Sid?" Randy's voice echoed up the stairs, "You need to see this."

Just as her father began to pull her to go with them, Hallie stopped him.

"I told you that there would never be a time when you weren't necessary," Hallie told her father with tears in her eyes.

Stu pulled her into his side and quietly walked her down the stairs.

"So, you're saying that Henry was Billy's son."

Randy nodded, "And he was in a secret relationship with Killian. Messages on both their phones prove it. This was planned for a long time, Sid."

Hallie ran to her friends when she saw them sitting on the back of an ambulance.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Kirrah shook her head 'no', "The sad thing is, I told him more than I told anyone, and he used it against me. I wouldn't have done that to him. Ever," tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Now you know how Drew feels, huh?" Hallie offered quietly.

Mark and Kirrah both looked at her, slightly shocked, but in understanding. Hallie was right. They threw him under the bus, and Killian did the same to them. Now they understood how it felt to be betrayed by someone they trusted.

Mark slid down form his spot and sat the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders on the place he had given up, "I gotta go make amends."

Drew was standing alone, by what was left of his car.

"Insurance will cover it, right?" Mark asked as he made his way to Drew's side.

"Fuck, I hope so..." A jilted laugh escaped his lips, "You know, this whole thing has been so stupid from the beginning. I just want to go back to living a normal life and fucking graduate my senior year, is that too much for me to ask?!" Drew threw his hands up to the sky in exclamation.

Mark chuckled, "A little considering _normal _Drew didn't have a girlfriend."

Drew's face perked up when Mark said those words.

"Hey, look, I guess I never gave you a real apology. I mean, to be real, I still don't know why I threw you under the bus like I did. And I really did hate myself for it, bro. That's why I didn't talk to you that day. I knew that I had fucked up and there was no way in hell to take it back. Drew, we have been best friends since we were in diapers, dude. I really don't want this to fuck up our friendship. I know I was wrong, I know I fucked up, but I don't know how to make it right," Mark's eyes were red and puffy. Drew was his brother, with the exception of sharing DNA they shared almost everything else. Memories and more.

Drew shook his head and laughed, "I think I may have taken it a little too far by biting your head off. I should have just talked to you, man. I really should have."

The boys embraced in a hug and walked back to the people flooding the outside of the house.

"This is Ryn Louis from W.H.I.W., and boy have I got a story for you tonight. 23 years after his first killing spree, Billy Loomis has resurfaced. This time, he went after the children of his surviving victims. More for you, next."

"And cut!"

"You're doing great, Ryn," the cameraman told her.

"I know I am. I know how to do my job, Ronnie!" the blonde shouted back.

"You know, you remind me of someone I once knew."

"Gale Weathers," the young woman gasped.

"Exactly."

"Oh, no, no, no, no... I've just been told by many professors and other castors that I do great at my job, and so long as I know that, that no anything can come between me and scoop."

Gale smiled at the girl, "Honey, let me give you some advice. Fuck the professors, fuck the castors. Do what is in your heart as an independent journalist, because I promise you that is the best thing you can do. Or else yeah, you'll have all the money you could want, but who will be there to share it with, when vanity comes knocking, hmm?"

"Aunt Gale! Aunt Gale! I am so sorry!" Tia ran up to her aunt and hugged her tightly. "Uncle Dewey called. I'm so sorry about Killian."

"Hey, it isn't your fault. None of us could have seen this coming. Unfortunately, Killian just wanted to blame other people for his wrong doings."

Gale turned to see the four teens standing beside an ambulance and smiled, "Besides, at least he and Billy didn't get what they came for."

Hallie had her arms wrapped around Drew's waist, and his were around her shoulders. Kirrah was sitting next to Mark, resting her head on his arm.

"So, this has been a great senior year so far," Kirrah offered her friends.

"Totally, one for the books," Drew added with a laugh.

The four laughed in a comfortable air. They hadn't felt this free in a long time.


	15. From This Moment On - Final Chap

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Scream film or television series. I do not own any characters or places within this story. There will be places that do not exist (kinda obvious as Woodsboro itself is a fictional town), and there will be places that do i.e. Walmart, McDonald's, Six Flags, and others that I also DO NOT own...

In this story there will be multiple differences from the film series (i.e. Sidney's father is still alive), but that is to aid in how the story will flow along. (In saying Sidney's father is alive, I should say _was _alive as of the 2011 movie, the character of Neil actually died not long before the start of my story)

I will have a few Original Characters, these are going to be the main focus of the story, and they are kids of Ghostface victims and those to wear the Ghostface mask themselves.

There are characters in this story that were mentioned on screen but never seen, like Karen Kolcheck, and I will have face claims for them as some of these off screen characters will have a part in this story.

Characters/Face Claims:

**OC's

Kids:

Hallie Tatum is Sidney's 17 year old daughter. She is very smart, kind, out-going, and very strong-willed. Hallie is known for being very stubborn, as well as being very goofy, playful, and open-hearted - Britt Flatmo

Kirrah Errin is Hallie's best friend at school, she is also 17. Kirrah is a very bright student at school, but is known for her aloof personality. Sometimes she has a hard time concentrating, but once she gets going Kirrah puts 110% into everything she does. Kirrah is also known for having a slight temper - Taylor Hickson

Drew Joseph is 18 and he's also the guy at school who has friends everywhere he goes, he's super dorky, but also on the basketball team. His dad is a special forces officer and his mom is Karen Kolcheck - Cameron Kennedy

Mark Andrew is Drew's best friend who is also 18 and on the basketball team. He's usually a bit calmer and generally a bit more well liked by the quieter cliques at their school. He's known for being very smart, just like Drew, both being on the scholastic decathlon team - Liam Payne

***Important OC's for rest of chapters

Killian Riley - Dewey and Gale's 20 year old son. He is openly gay. Killian has his own shoppe in town. He is very close to Hallie, Kirrah, Drew, and Mark. - Troye Sivan

Tia Mitchell - Dewey's 23 year old secretary that is Gale's niece. - Lyndsy Fonseca

Dara Tomas - Dewey's right hand Deputy, Dara is also a Senior Deputy and next in line for Sheriff providing Dewey weren't to run again. Dara has worked with Dewey for years and is the same age as he and Gale. She is close friends with Gale. Her son is dating Killian. - Calista Flockhart

Dawson Tomas - Dara Tomas' 19 year old son. Killian's boyfriend. - Guillian Yao Gioiello

Ryn Louis - Ryn Louis is a 23 year old investigative journalist. She works for a private news company and is commonly considered vain, but she has also proven to be a rather kind person, she just has a very high respect for herself making her sound snooty. - Jayne Wisener

Ryan Jackson - Ryan Jackson is a 19 year old from Virginia, he's also half blind. He lives with his girlfriend Chloe Ewing - Cameron Monaghan

Chloe Ewing - Chloe Ewing is an 18 year old from Virginia. She comes from a wealthy family, but Chloe isn't about the extravagance like the others in her family - Lauryn Alisa McClain

Miss Geiger - English 1 Teacher, Newbie, Push-Over - Rose Leslie

Mrs Hammond - A.P. Biology Teacher, Phone Nazi, Life Nazi, Bitch - Reese Witherspoon

Henry Jackson - Henry is a 19 year old that goes to school with Hallie and the others. He's on the basketball team with Mark and Drew. Henry is a very charismatic young man, but has some self-worth issues. (has no relation to Ryan) - Michael Vlamis

Skyler Westman - Skyler is a 19 year old that is on the basketball team with the guys. He was close friends with Scott, much like Drew and Mark. - Robbie Kay

* * *

**Present Day - May 14, 2020**

"Also, today, we remember those we've lost this year; Mr. Vincent Willis, an amazing and enigmatic history teacher who could help anyone learn anything, Carlie Mills, one of the smartest Advanced Placement students we had who also tried to make everyone's days here better by just being kind to us all, Scott Werner, our basketball team captain who always knew when the going got tough, the tough pushed on, he taught us all a great deal when it came to pushing on, Skyler Westman, a rather quiet individual who would have given the shirt off of his back even to his enemy because that's just the kind of guy he was, and last but not least, Dawson Tomas. Dawson changed so many of our lives with his love and courage. He wasn't any better or any greater, and he knew it, but Dawson knew how to build someone up. He knew how to make someone feel like they were 100. Even if they felt like 10. These people will never be forgotten, and will be dearly missed. I wish each of you could be here with us today in celebration of this day, our graduation, but even if you aren't here physically, we have you deep within our memories and you will always be with us."

A roar of applause surrounded the graduates as their Valedictorian, Ryan Jackson stepped down from the podium.

"My senior class, oh how I will miss all of you. I've been through more than four years with most of you, as I have been not only the principal here, but a teacher at the other schools, as well. You have all shown me a great deal of respect and care, and you've all been there when needed. I know this year wasn't one of the best years, but I hope that each one of you can take a valuable lesson from what has happened in this year. Do not hold grudges, my students, do not hate. Help those you see that may need it, but also trust your instincts and even some guidance if you have it. I know that it's easy to have a do first and think letter mindset, but truly thinking about your actions can save lives, and it can prove to others that they are worth something even if they do feel they're not. You have all been a wonderful class and I am so thankful to have gotten to know all of you. Flourish in your lives. Grow, and succeed. I believe that each one of you has that in you."

Hallie clapped from her seat next to Kirrah. Drew and Mark were sitting in front of them.

There was no question that it had been a crazy year. Good things had come out of the bad, as well.

Kirrah admitted that after what happened their friendship had felt stronger than ever, all of them agreed.

As the ceremony ended and the teens went to meet with their parents, Kirrah and Mark stayed behind as Drew and Hallie kept walking.

"What's up with them?" Drew asked quietly as he leaned down slightly so only Hallie would hear.

Hallie shrugged, "Maybe he finally grew a pair?" The joking look on her face caused Drew to laugh.

Drew wound his fingers with hers as they caught up with his parents first.

"I'm so proud of you both!" Karen hugged them and Randy laughed.

Drew choked a little, "Too tight, Mom!"

"Big baby," Hallie muttered with a smile.

Just as Drew was about to speak, Hallie's dad showed up.

"There's my girl!" Stu had Hallie up in the air and was pulling her to his chest.

"Dad!" Laughs fell from Hallie's mouth that she could not contain.

"Stuart, put her down, she's seventeen not seven!" Sidney chastised as she stood between Karen and Randy.

Stu sat her down, but still held her close.

"Your dad was right. It's different when you have a daughter graduate. My dad said 'it's nothing, you know they'll be fine' and your dad said, 'not if it's a girl, Harvey, he won't want her to leave!'. Your dad was right, Sid!" Stu was hysterical, but it was all in fun and Hallie knew it.

Kirrah and Mark had finally made their way over and their own parents were right behind them.

"Maybe that's what they stayed behind for?" Drew mumbled causing Hallie to chuckle.

The teens and their parents began walking outside towards their vehicles Principal Weatherly made her way up to them.

"How is everyone?"

Hallie hugged her, "We're doing good, Ms. Weatherly, how are you?"

Kirrah and the boys nodded in agreement.

"I'm well, I'm happy to see that you haven't had anymore trouble this year. I'm sorry for everything you've all had to deal with. Re-hashing of the past, and all. It wasn't right. I'm glad that you're all alright."

"Thank you, Ms. Weatherly," Mark spoke.

Drew nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what we would have done without such an awesome principal."

Knowing their parents had already left, as they were having a graduation party at Mark's house, the teens took their time getting to the car taking them there.

"It feels so nice out!" Kirrah told them as she extended her arms while she waited for Drew to unlock the doors to his new car.

Hallie stood by the passenger side front door next to Kirrah.

"What was that earlier with you and Mark?" her whisper wasn't heard by either boy as she was now leaning on Kirrah's shoulder.

A blush made it's way onto Kirrah's cheeks and Hallie dropped the subject knowing she was right.

The drive to Mark's house wasn't quiet, but it wasn't loud, either. It was comfortable. For all of them. They knew that this was where they were meant to be.

Hallie glanced into the rear-view mirror and saw Mark holding Kirrah's hand and her head on his shoulder with a smile on both of their faces. Just then, she felt Drew grab her own hand. It made her smile knowing that they were all happy. They were finally where they needed to be. Every single one of them.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. My fiance's grandmother passed away at the beginning of the year and since all of this COVID-19 stuff, I've been really busy with my job and just haven't had time. But, I do hope you like the final chapter!


End file.
